


Red Sun's Dawn

by CellPhish



Series: Saga of the Red Sun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Blood and Violence, Cross-posted to Hentai-Foundry.com, Cross-posted to Luscious.com, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gen, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Politics, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, War, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellPhish/pseuds/CellPhish
Summary: An empire crumbles under the puppet regime that's ruled it for the past thirty years but now its savior, the last dragon and rightful heir to the throne, has come to reclaim what is, rightfully, his and punish those that had wronged him.-An original universe and erotica series, co-created by greyassassin 24.
Series: Saga of the Red Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Coalescence 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyassassin24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/gifts).

> To re-iterate, this work is COMPLETE pornography. Though not all chapters will include such content, the core nature of this story is written around sex.
> 
> Also if you're not into dragons (even though this one shape shifts), then you'll find lots of that content too, as the main character is a dragon.

Nikolaus had to crane his neck back to take in the scope of the looming structure before him; a keep built into the main crater of a long extinct volcano. He had only been told stories of the Solar Palace, once home to his kind before the Sol Triumvirate had slain his parents and most of those loyal to them in a bloody and dramatic coup. He had been just an egg back then, no concept of the world outside of the warm darkness under the shell.

“The stories do not do this place justice.” A feminine voice says, with awe, to his right.

Like the previous Red Sun before him, both his parents really, Nikolaus was not human. Though he could take on the form of a man, it could not fully hide the fact that he was a dragon. His face was quite reptilian; with a blunted muzzle and heavy brow that gave way to the crown of obsidian horns that crested his skull and framed his jawline. His eyes were gold, pupils relaxed slits as a secondary eyelid occasionally flickers over them when he blinks. His skin is an unnatural deep umber color and parts of his skin harden into a thick, overlapping scales that looked as if they had been carved from rubies. A long tail snakes behind him, covered in the same scales. Upon his back rest his folded wings of red and black, appearing as if a cape.

“Thirty years and this is the first time I’m seeing my home.” He retorts, his voice a smokey rumble. “It is time to clean out the rats.”

For such a fortified structure, the guard was lazy and light. The soldiers that accompany Nikolaus up the mountain found little opposition, as the palace guard were too slow to rise. The soldiers that march ahead of him are dressed in black-enameled plate, leathers, and chainmail. The sigil of his family, a golden sun with a ruby inlaid in the center, born upon their breastplates and shields. At the head of this small force was a grizzled general, a man Nikolaus only knew as  Yait

As the way was cleared before him, Nikolaus strode along. To his right is his fiancé, Alexandria DuMont. She is in her mid-twenties, light skin sun-kist and freckled, dark hair tied back in a series of braids. Her attire is much lighter from the soldiers; wearing mostly thick leathers and a canvas-threaded tunic. On her left shoulder she bears the anchor and sea-serpent of the city-state of  Olandia ; a potential ally in his campaign to regain the throne and title that had been stolen from him.

Traversing the palace was fascinating, as the palace had been built into parts of the dead volcano itself and the halls were large enough to accommodate a dragon far larger than Nikolaus in his true form. He noticed that the staff was made of slaves and the visage alone made brimstone broil in his throat. His anger heated, he storms ahead of his protective host and General  Yait once they were outside the grand doors of the throne room. With little effort on his part, Nikolaus shoved the doors open. The massive doors of wood and steel groan inwards, splinters flying from the door jamb as his strength ripped several of the hinges free so the doors hung dangerously crooked as he strides into the throne room... his throne room. The sight he is greeted with is enough to make him wish to burn every offender in the room.

There is a dais towards the back half of the throne room, a crescent shaped table at the top where a feast had been set up for the pretender lord and his company. The air is thick with the smell of food, wine, and sex. Most of the slaves in here were naked, some showing signs they were abused. To his enraged horror, he had walked in on the lord himself about to violate one of the slaves right on the table. He was a greasy, rotund man and announced his importance by wearing several chains of gold and wearing rings encrusted with gemstones. He has his pants down to his knees, small cock flaccid as he had paled in horror at the sight of the, albeit small, dragon standing at threshold. Everyone in the room shrank back in terror of the bestial figure that strode into the room.

Though he could not clearly see who the fat man had pinned under him, he suddenly smelled blood in the air and there was a quick scuffle. The frightened lord tumbles over; hands desperately clamped to his throat as blood poured from between his fingers. The woman he had been about to violate was holding a bloodied knife in one hand. She is dark skinned and honey-blonde, golden tattoos glistening on her upper arms. Nikolaus finds himself staring, as she was stark naked but he was more impressed by the fact she had struck so decisively against her aggressor.

“Arrest them!” He orders the soldiers.

General  Yait is quick to answer as the soldiers surge forward and round up all the nobles at the table. They are stripped of their rich silks and jewelry, many left naked as their hands are bound with course rope. As they are led out of the room, General  Yait takes the soldiers to clear out and secure the rest of the palace before signaling for their reinforcements. Nikolaus and Alexandria are left in the rooms with the servants and slaves, who are too scared or dumbfounded to respond... aside from the woman standing boldly at the top of the stairs. She comes down, the bloodied knife still in her hands. Alexandria goes for the hilt of her sabre but does not draw it as the woman tosses the knife at Nikolaus’s feet once she’s at the bottom.

“That was quite brave of you.” He says, growing concerned when she doesn’t appear to respond to him.

“Judging from the tattoos, she’s likely from Agypt. Perhaps she does not speak...” Alexandria starts to say, only to be interrupted.

“I understood perfectly.” She retorts in a heavily accented voice. “I was just... in awe, as I did not think this day would ever arrive. The Red Sun, right here before me.”

Nikolaus is a bit alarmed as the  agyptian woman suddenly falls to her knees and grovels before him. Embarrassed by the gesture, he immediately bends over and picks her up, helping her to stand back on her feet.

“Please, there’s no need for that.” He protests. “I am not here to replace your masters. You are all free.”

The tension in the room eases and the servants seem relieved that their nightmare is finally over. Nikolaus notices they’ve all got thick leather collars on, including the woman before him. He reaches out and hooks a couple of his sharply taloned fingers under the leather. It’s cinched so tightly against her neck that, for a moment, he fears he will hurt her. The woman looks at him steadily, unafraid, as he rips the offending mark of slavery off her throat. The area is still marked by bruises and scabs but she is, genuinely, relieved to have it removed. Alexandria smiles as she goes off to do the same for the others, though with a bit more grace.

“What is your name?”

“I am Alyssa, your faithful subject.” She introduces herself, bowing to him again.

“I did not think  Agypt held any love for the Red Sun.” He says with a note of curiosity in his voice.

“Agypt has always honored the Red Sun.” comes her retort, sounding almost confused or offended by the implication his words give. “We still bear the shame of our failure to the Red Sun, to you, all those years ago.”

Nikolaus regards her for a moment. He had been educated on the far eastern country of Agypt during his upbringing. Agypt is considered a most desolate place as most of the land is endless seas of scorching sands and feral beasts. His tutors had taught him the people that called such a harsh land home were barbarians, savages... and yet this woman before him was quite a contrast to that. She carried herself with the confidence of a noblewoman, not a savage brute. He realizes she is staring back at him, a slight smirk tugging at the right corner of her mouth. He flusters with embarrassment for his silence all of a sudden.

“My apologies. It would see my education on your country is... lacking or heavily edited. However, I would see that you and everyone else returned to your homes.” He says, hoping to changing the focus of the conversation.

“Many here were stolen from their families and it would be a great relief to return them.” Alyssa agrees with him. “However, I wish to stay here. To serve you, with your blessing of course, Red Sun.”

“You’re not a slave.” Nikolaus scowls.

“One does not need servitude to serve. I meant it when I said I am your faithful subject. I hope to lift the dishonor and shame Agypt has felt these past thirty years.” She explains to him, a determination in her gaze and voice that intrigues Nikolaus.

“And what, Alyssa, would you offer to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/25 - Chapter was edited, mostly grammar fixing and minor content changes.  
12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	2. Coalescence 2

“Thus far, they seem to have had little response to our... your repossession of the Solar Palace.” a wizened old man speaks, sitting hunched near the apex of the table’s curve. “Mark my words, the Sol Triumvirate will not sit idle forever.”

The discussion continues as the various members of his council bicker. Nikolaus inhales deeply, wisps of black smoke curling from his nostrils in a clear sign of his vexation. Two weeks have passed since the Solar Palace came back under his control; his birthright as the sole survivor of the Ruby Draconis line. Thirty years he had been groomed and waited expectantly for this day and his struggles to retain his seat of power were only just beginning. Nikolaus’s mind was elsewhere as he sat upon the uncomfortable throne of carved obsidian at the exact apex of the crescent table.

“We have few allies here.” General  Yait speaks up. “Though we have removed their leadership, our enemies still hold great sway in this region. We need to garner regional support.”

“Few survived the purges.” The older man retorts. “There are not many we can trust...”

“Enough!” Nikolaus snarls with frustration, silencing all at the table. “This bickering gets us nowhere. Krisos...” He continues, addressing the old man who was just speaking, “I will not give up what is, rightfully, mine. The Solar Palace is defensible and I would not believe them foolish enough to risk a siege.”

“What of the people who will be caught in the middle?” Alexandria interrupts. “Without their loyalty, there is no empire to reclaim.”

Nikolaus ponders her interjection, realizing that her words ring true and that only added to his frustration. Though he had not had illusion that this would be easy, it still vexed him as he was not sure what to do. Tired with the continued prattling between his council, he  adjourns the meeting and returns to his chambers. A pair of guards escort him, though he is confident there is no actual danger to himself, given he was naturally armored to begin with.

“Nikolaus!” Alexandria calls out, stopping him in his tracks.

She jogs to catch up with him. Her touch upon his arm makes his heart race and he smiles warmly down at her before gently taking her hand in his own.

“What is it, Alex?” He replies in a relaxed, informal tone.

“You looked... frustrated during the meeting. I thought, perhaps, you would like some company.”

“I always appreciate your company, my love... just as long as we’re not continuing that useless  discussion .”

Alexandria squeezes his hand and follows him to his room. The personal quarters of the Red Sun are massive and lavish, the room carved into the volcanic rock itself. The walls were polished to accentuate the veins of gold and silver running through them, silks of red and gold draped around to give the room more color. Part of the room was completely open to the air; an eyrie so that Nikolaus could come and go in his natural draconian form at his leisure, though he rarely spent time in his natural state. He preferred his human-like frame but the large size of the room was appreciated as he found smaller spaces very uncomfortable.

“How have you been, Niko?” Alex asks him as they both sit on the lounge made of a pile of velvet pillows and silken sheets.

“I... am not sure, Alex. This is all very new to me and I feel like  Krisos and the others have other intentions that do not align with my own.” He sighs.

“They are only doing what they believe is best.”

“I am not a pup anymore!” Nikolaus growls. “I can make my own decisions. I need their guidance, not manipulations.”

“Yes but, at the moment, you are emperor of just this palace. You have no subjects to govern or protect.” Alexandria, gently, reminds him.

The conversation falls silent for a while, Alex tracing circular patterns along the palm of Nikolaus’s hand. He sighs, knowing she is right and he is being childish but he did not like being treated as if he were still a child. As the silence drags on, he finds his mind wandering. His gaze lifts to roam over his fiancé with appreciation. Since they were not, currently, on the warpath, Alex had opted for a more relaxed attire in the form of a simple laced tunic dyed a deep blue and slightly loose-fitting pants held up by the belt that holds her sabre. He feels a stirring in his loins and immediately throws his tail over his lap. It did not go unnoticed by Alex and she squeezes his hand sympathetically.

“I’m... sorry, Nikolaus.” She murmurs.

“Alex, you don’t need to apologize.” Nikolaus retorts, embarrassed by his lack of control. “I... can’t help it sometimes.”

“Yes, but you do have needs.” Alex sighs, getting up. “This is something we should try to find a solution to. I’ve been around sailors enough to know a celibate one is a brawl waiting to happen. I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

A soft knock at the door interrupts them, as if on cue. Nikolaus stands up and grants whoever to enter. Both are surprise to see it is the agyptian woman with the golden tattoos. Alyssa, as he recalled her name. She looked between the two of them from the threshold of the door.

“I apologize if I was interrupting an intimate moment. I will return later.” She calls, starting to close the door.

“No, please. Come in.” Alexandria stops her before Nikolaus speaks. “Perhaps an outside opinion would be of use to us.”

“Anything I can offer to the Red Sun and his future empress.” Alyssa says obediently as she enters the room, closing the door behind her.

“Alex?” Nikolaus questions his  fiancé , wondering what she is doing.

“Can we trust you to be... discreet?” Alex asks the woman bluntly.

“You can. My loyalty is to the Red Sun, and by extension, you. Even though you two are not formally married, it is quite plain you two share a very deep love for each other.” Alyssa replies with a warm smile.

“It is no secret Alexandria is my fiancé.” Nikolaus snorts, not impressed by her response.

“Of course, though your union is, for all intents and purpose, a political and  economical arrangement.” Alyssa retorts, as if correcting him. “Such arrangements, often, do not have love involved.”

“You speak as if from experience.” Alex says,  obviously impressed.

“Well, if you are entrusting me with a secret, I shall entrust you with one of my own. As a show of good faith.” Alyssa smiles before taking a flourishing bow. “I shall re-introduce myself as Alyssa, High Priestess of Agyoth.”

Nikolaus stares in confusion as Alexandria appears to sputter over her own words. High Priestess sounds like a high title but he has no idea what that could possibly mean in relation to the circumstances. Alex regains her composure and bows to her.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Alex blurts out in response.

“I was waiting for the Red Sun, of course. When word reached the Pharoh that one of the Ruby Draconis had survived and was seeking to take his throne back, I was tasked to bring atone for our great failure during The Eclipse. My people have been taken as slaves for years, so it was not difficult to supplant myself in a slaver caravan with no one the wiser.”

“I do not understand.” Nikolaus butts in, feeling a bit annoyed at being left out.

“My apologies.” Alyssa says. “You had mentioned that your education of Agypt was... lacking. That does not surprise me, as my country, my people, were framed as traitors during what we referring to as The Eclipse. As for my station, I am as politically powerful as the Pharoh or yourself, though my duties often lie in tending to the spiritual well-being and morale of our nation.”

“You did not know?” Alexandria says in surprise to Nikolaus, who shakes his head. “ Agypt is... well, was, a stalwart ally of your family and the empire.”

“It still is as far as we’re concerned.” Alyssa sniffs. “And I would see that union restored. However, I feel I have distracted the conversation. There was something you wished my advice on?”

Nikolaus and Alexandria share a look, either unwilling or unsure on how to broach the subject. Alex finally relents, as Nikolaus can’t seem to come up with the words, just fidgeting with embarrassment.

“Yes, that. Well... we do not have an intimate relationship.” Alex sighs, deciding to be blunt instead of finding a delicate way to air the matter. “I have no interest or desire for sex. Which... presents an issue.”

“It is not an issue.” Nikolaus huffs.

“Perhaps not an immediate one, but a brewing issue.” Alyssa says, seeming to understand. “I can only imagine the sexual urgings of dragons, especially one as young as our emperor here, can be dangerous if left unsatisfied.”

“I’m fine!” Nikolaus snarls, which only seems to prove her point as she smirks at him.

“Niko, you have been increasingly temperamental over the years and this whole ‘reclaiming’ your birthright has only been making it worse. You have no... outlets.” Alex chides him, resting her hand against his arm.

“So, the Emperor is a virgin then?” Alyssa asks bluntly.

“I’m not sure any woman could take him without being severely injured.” Alex snickers, Nikolaus flustering. “What are you so embarrassed about? You walk around naked most of the time and on occasion your boys slip out.”

“There  are multiple?” Alyssa asks, suddenly intrigued.

“Two actually.” Alex laughs, enjoying in embarrassing the young dragon as he is completely speechless and using his tail to completely hide his crotch. “Granted, I’ve never seen them at full mast but I can only imagine they’re about as thick as my arm.”

“Alex!!” Nikolaus protests, making both women laugh.

“Lady Alexandria has a valid concern, however. Leaving one’s sexual urgings bottled up is dangerous. You need to engage in healthy and satisfying intercourse to even your temper.” Alyssa says coyly, stepping closer to Nikolaus. “Perhaps you would consider a courtesan?”

“A what?” Nikolaus asks with confusion, which just makes Alex burst out into laughter.

“Oh dear.” Alyssa sighs. “You are lacking in worldly knowledge it appears.”

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow.” Alex says, noticing Nikolaus seems to be completely lost. “I believe the Emperor needs some time to process all this.”

“Of course.” Alyssa says, bowing to them. “Please, do not hesitate to call on me in the  meantime . I am at your beck and call.”

Once they were alone again, Alexandria takes Niko’s hand and guides him back to the pile of pillows and has him sit. She sits beside him and leans against him, gently stroking his chest. It takes a few minutes before Nikolaus seems to regain his  composure though he is still clearly  embarrassed .

“Did you really have to talk about... me in that manner?” He huffs, tail still self- consciously wrapped around his waist.

“What? Alyssa is clearly not shy about the subject and she seems quite eager and willing to help.” Alex assures him, craning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “And it’s not like you were going to say anything.”

“I didn’t know what to say!” He retorts.

“I know, that’s why I did all the talking for you.” She says smugly, resting her cheek to his shoulder. “But you shouldn’t have to deny yourself just because I don’t share the same needs. We’ll continue this tomorrow, ok? Just for now, let’s relax and enjoy the palace of our dreams a bit more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/25 - Grammar and minor content edits.  
12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	3. Coalescence 3

Nikolaus found himself busy with council meetings again the next day but Alexandria did not sit-in on the first few in the morning. When he tried to ask her where she had been during lunch repast, Alexandria only answered him with a sly smile and little else as they ate. The council continues to squabble with him about their next course of action. Nikolaus’s temper grows more abrasive as he felt like only Alexandria and General Yait were the only ones willing to let him speak and listen to his thoughts and concerns. The meetings adjorned after evening meal and Nikolaus returns to his quarters fuming, literally. Given that fire was his element, the volatile nature of the furnace within manifested with his mood. Smoke streams from between clenched teeth as he almost rips the small door to his quarters off, only to stop in his tracks at the sight he was greeted with. 

Alyssa was knelt next to the massive pool of water that served as his bath on the west side of his room, near the eyrie. It was fed by a waterfall that was being channeled through the volcano itself, though Nikolaus had no idea where the source that fed it was located. That was the furthest thing from his mind, however, as he just stared. Alyssa was dressed in an extremely sheer shift and she was stark naked underneath the thin silks. Though her back was to him, he found himself admiring the swell of her ass as it was on full display. She was sprinkling something in the waters from a small jar by her knees but it only took a moment later before she seemed aware of his arrival. 

“Red Sun.” She greets, turning around to face him and bow. 

A growl rumbles deep in his throat as he is treated to the thinly-veiled view of her voluptuous breasts; large swells of soft caramel skin topped peaked with dark nipples pierced with gold hoops. His tail immediately winds itself around his waist as he felt that all too familiar stirring in his loins. 

“W-what are you doing?!” He stammers in response, caught completely off-guard as he quickly steps into the room and shuts the door before anyone happens to notice, not that there was anyone in the hall to begin with. 

“Preparing a bath for you.” Alyssa replies, gesturing to the water behind her. “You look like you could use some relaxation, you’re smoking.” 

Nikolaus snorts, trying to disperse the smoke hanging around his head, then approaches the bath. The waters are perfectly warm and there is a light but pleasant scent permeating from the water. Inhaling the aromatics that had been added relaxes him. He looks at the jar but sees there are no markings on it to identify the ingredients. 

“What is it that you added to the waters?” He asks her as he lounges back on a shallow lip carved into the stone, mean for sitting and making it easier to climb out of the otherwise deep pool. 

“I am not sure, as there was no maker’s mark on the jar.” She tells him as she picks it up. “I found it in one of the cabinets. But I can tell they are bathing salts... perhaps meant for the previous Red Sun?” 

His mood immediately blackens and growls as he is reminded of the loss of his parents. Alyssa sets the jar back down and backs away from him, allowing Alexandria to tend to him instead. She had entered the room, quietly, a few minutes ago as the two had planned. Nikolaus started when he feels a gentle, assuring touch to a tender spot just behind his right crest of horns. It takes a moment for him to pick out Alexandria’s scent from the scent rising from the water. 

“Alex! When did you get here?” He asks, surprised by her arrival. 

“Just a minute ago. I didn’t want to interrupt.” She says to him gently as she kisses his cheek. 

Nikolaus growls in response but the sound is not hostile, almost a purr really and that makes her smile. Alyssa hands her a sponge before backing away so the two could have their moment together. Alexandria begins bathing him, focusing on his exposed shoulders and behind his horns. Nikolaus finds the behavior surprising but very relaxing. The purring in his chest gets a louder, a sound Alexandria has not heard him make before but it only encourages her to keep pampering him. 

“Feeling better?” Alex murmurs in his ear before kissing his cheek again, putting the sponge aside. 

“Much. Thank you.” He purrs, kissing the corner of her mouth in return before she pulls fully away from him. 

He thinks to get out but realizes that he is aroused enough to be indicently exposed from the sheath of his groin, which normally lies flat in most circumstances. His tail would not be enough to hide them and he did not wish to further embarrass himself. Though he was comfortable around Alexandria, Alyssa flustered him to no end. 

“I... think I will stay in the bath for a little longer.” He says flatly. 

“Well, Alyssa and I will enjoy a drink then. I hope you join us when you feel ready.” Alex teases him with a knowing smirk, getting up and heading to the lounge. 

Alyssa brings over a dark bottle of wine and a pair of crystalline glasses. Nikolaus twists his neck to watch, curious what the two are doing as they sit together and enjoy the bottle, talking with no indication they care he can hear them. Even if they talked quietly, he’d be able to hear them with his heightened senses so what was the point of hiding it? 

“I was hoping you could clarify something for me from yesterday.” Alexandria asked her, savoring the scent of the deep red wine in her glass. “You said you tend to the morale and ‘spiritual-health’ of your people, though you kind of glossed over that in our earlier conversation.” 

“Ah, well... it can be a difficult thing to describe to most but I forget Olandia shares similar societal traits as Agypt.” Alyssa smiles. “You’re referring to the more... carnal responsibility of my station.” 

“Yes. I can imagine having sex with multiple people a day is exhausting, let alone organizing such a feat on a day to day basis.” 

Nikolaus interest perks up and he starts listening more intently while trying not to be obvious about it. Both women are aware but more discreet about the realization on their end. 

“Yes, it is a complex process. However, my attentions are reserved for particular groups of the hierarchy. I rely mostly on my staff to tend to the more voracious needs of the population.” Alyssa explains. “Appointments are arranged, though sex is always not what an individual needs at that time.” 

The conversation pauses when Nikolaus draws attention to himself by splashing quite a bit in the water as he finds himself slipping off the shallow ledge. Both Alyssa and Alexandria giggle, as they have accomplished what they meant to. Alexandria beckons for Nikolaus to join them. 

“Get out of the bath, love.” She tells him. “Not like I haven’t seen them before Alyssa is certainly not shy.” 

Nikolays balks but knows he can’t stay in the bath forever. Though he’s half-convinced the two of them planned this, he gets out of the bath. Despite having his tail would around his waist, he can’t hide the bulge of his sheath or the fact that the tip of his manhoods peeking out. After toweling off so he wasn’t dripping everywhere, he joins them in the lounge. Alyssa’s honey-amber eyes roam over his form for a moment but she doesn’t stare. Instead, she pours him a glass of wine and hands it to him. Nikolaus is grateful for the drink and takes a long draught from the glass, wincing as the bite of the alcohol is strong. 

“Too strong?” Alexandria teases him as she scoots herself closer to his side. 

“Just... unexpected. What is this?” A Nikolaus asks, reaching over to pick up the bottle. 

“A rare vintage I found.” Alyssa says. “I imagine it was a treat reserved for your ilk, as it burns quite a bit though Alexandria here seems to be made of stronger stuff than myself.” 

“Olandia is quite infamous for brewing truly horrible alcohols no man or woman should subject themselves to drink.” Alex retorts, making a face of disgust that suggests she’s likely sampled a few. 

As the conversation tapers off again, Alexandria kisses Nikolaus, tongue brushing against his leathery lips. Pleased, he responds to her and responds deeply, purring as he enjoys sliding his serpentine tongue in her mouth, dominating her as she readily surrenders to him. This was about as intimate as the two of them ever go but he was do distracted, he wasn’t even aware of the feathering touches on his hip for a few moments. 

“Alex?” He says in question as he pulls away, only to see both her hands are firmly up by his shoulders. 

He jumps when he sees that Alyssa has settled herself between his legs and had been exploring the tender area around his swollen sheath with her hands. His tail was relaxed enough to sit, partially, limp across his lap. His pair of cocks, sheathed in soft black flesh, had slid out further though not to their full length. He flusters, grabbing one of the blankets and throwing it over his lap, though it does nothing to hide his half-erect manhoods. Alyssa can’t help but laugh. 

“Apologies, Red Sun.” She says, swaying back to rest on her laurels. “I should have asked first.” 

His jaw opens and snaps shut, unsure of how to react. Her touch had felt nice and he wasn’t sure how to process it since no one had ever touched him that way. He had read books on the subject of sex, but figured he’d never have it because he was not human. Alexandria being asexual had complicated things further but he loved her. He’d give up anything to keep her at his side, arranged marriage be damned. He hadn’t realized Alexandria was staring at him and tilted his head as he twisted his neck. 

“You planned this.” He accuses her though he’s not angry. 

“Ah, you’re catching on.” She smiles, kissing the tip of his flat nose. “Alyssa and I were discussing what approach would be most comfortable for you this morning.” 

“But nothing is done without your consent.” Alyssa adds, though her focus is stuck on the young dragon’s exposed manhoods, clearly outlined under the silk sheet draped over them. 

“Alyssa was telling me she is a bit of an expert in the field of... physical and spiritual well-being.” Alex mused as she tenderly strokes the back of Nikolaus’s scaly head. “And though we barely know her... it’s better than hiring a prostitute.” 

“Alex!” Nikolaus protests, surprised by her callous speech as Alyssa snickers. 

“Remember, nothing is without your consent but Nikolaus, there are things you need that I’m not capable of giving you.” She says, stroking his cheek. “If you want, this would be a solution to that dilemma.” 

“Alex...” Nikolaus says though the words are suddenly lost as he finds himself torn. “You’re really ok with this?” 

“Are you?” She asks him in return. 

“I... guess? This is new to me and I can’t deny that I am curious but we’re supposed to be married. This feels... like cheating.” Nikolaus says. 

“You are far too civilized.” Alexandria laughs, kissing him briefly. “If I wasn’t ok with this, I wouldn’t have spent all morning planning it but if you’re not sure, it’s ok to say no.” 

Nikolaus presses his forehead to hers as he thought about it, his heart hammering in his chest and feeling an unfamiliar swirl of emotions. His golden eyes slide to the side to see Alyssa still patiently sitting back on heels, flashing him a warm smile. She seemed unbothered by his hesitation and was keeping to her word, crossed over the top of her knees. Swallowing his nerves, he takes a deep breath and nods. 

“You can... continue, Alyssa.” 

She smiles, quite pleased with his consent. Nikolaus closes his eyes and tenses, unsure of what to expect. Her touch is gentle, exploratory... and it tickles a little. Nikolaus did not realize how sensitive he was but he found himself growing use to it as she stroked both shafts in tandem, the flesh tightening in response. Alexandria sits next to him, gently stroking the tender soft spot behind his crest of spikes and horns, keeping him calm as Alyssa continues exploring him. She is quite intently focused on his shafts as her hands stroke each, watching every little movement and experimenting with different pressures and patterns to see what he responds to more positively. 

His clawed toes curl as the unfamiliar tension coils tighter, not sure what is supposed to be happening. Alexandria whispers encouragement in his ear as Alyssa’s actions get bolder and, in turn, make him more aroused. She pauses long enough to remove her shift, leaving her completely bare. Nikolaus balks as she is now straddling his waist between her legs. He stares at her skin; nearly flawless aside from the raised tattoos that pattern her arms and coil around to her back, where he suspects there are more. He finds himself oddly fascinated by her pierced nipples though the firm round breasts are just begging for him to stare, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. So absorbed in the seduction, he does hear Alexandria snickering right in his ear. 

“W-what are you doing?” Nikolaus asks her, curious and nervous. 

“I was going to ask if you felt up for trying more? Namely actually having sex.” Alyssa replies with a coy tone. 

“I... I doubt I’ll fit. You appear too small.” He says after giving a flustered glance between her and his manhoods, which she was just about sitting on. 

“As long as we take it slow, I think I can manage.” Alyssa assures him as she takes one in her hand and slides herself back, angling the tip against herself. 

Nikolaus jumps a little at the unfamiliar shock of pleasure that races up his spine; the sensation completely new to him and waking things in him that have spent years repressed. Alexandria distracts him by pressing him into another deep kiss, tongue darting along his sharp teeth before he responds, in kind, to her. He grunts and snarls as he feels a tight and warm sensation around the head of his cock. His kiss grows more fiercely, pressing Alexandria against him as he dominantly claims her mouth again, tongue over hers. Alexandria has to push away so she can catch a breath, panting from the effort. When he glances down, he sees that Alyssa has, successfully, mounted herself on him. This was a sight Nikolaus is having trouble processing even as she carefully works inch after thick inch into her until her body refuses to take anymore. 

“W-wow.” Alyssa gasps, short of breath as she takes a few minutes to give herself time to adjust. “The Red Sun is truly blessed.” 

Every slight movement and twitch of her body, he could feel and it only served to fuel the desire that was burning in him. Without giving it much thought, he takes hold of Alyssa’s hips and flips them over so that he’s on top. He doesn’t hear Alexandria call his name in alarm; the world narrowed to the tight warmth around his cock. His first moves are experimental, hips rocking with more strength until the noises coming from Alyssa sound pained. Despite having never done this before, Nikolaus appeared to possess remarkable natural instincts. Alexandria relaxes as she watches the pair, relieved Nikolaus seems aware enough to control his movements so he wasn’t hurting Alyssa and judging from the way she thrashes and moans under the young emperor, he is doing quite well in pleasuring her. 

A tension is building that Nikolaus felt increasingly desperate to relieve himself of but he wasn’t sure how to. He kept thrusting, albeit a bit gently, into Alyssa but it seemed to be making the tension worse. Smoke slithers from his clenched teeth with each labored breath, claws digging into her skin deep enough to draw small pricks of blood. Something changes as he feels the pressure keenly and a flood of warmth but it’s not enough. Even as Alyssa orgasms, he keeps going. His thrusts prolong the pleasure to that razor thin edge of pain and he suddenly roars as that tension finally releases all at once and he’s pumping his seed deep inside her. A gentle touch to his face snaps him out of his post-coitus daze and he looks up at Alexandria’s smiling face. 

“I think Alyssa needs a break.” She says to him gently before getting up to fetch a couple towels. 

He looks down and is surprised to find Alyssa’s dark skin is flushed a darker shade and glistening with sweat. Her breasts heave as she gulps air, her amber eyes glassy and unfocused. He moves to pull out of her and she whimpers, which makes him stop. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks worriedly. 

“N-no.” she manages to say between breathes. “I just don’t want you to pull out yet.” 

Nikolaus yelps as a balled-up towel smacks him on the side of the head and ends up awkwardly draped on his horns. Alyssa laughs, which makes her squeeze around him in a pleasurable way. He isn’t sure what the towel is for but Alyssa seems more favorable to letting him pull out finally. As soon as he does, cum leaks out of her and he hastily goes to clean it up before it completely stains the pillows underneath her. When he’s done, he is both surprised and aroused to find Alyssa has rolled herself on her stomach, legs tucked under her so her ass is on tantalizing display for him, soft folds still stretched from their earlier romp. Alexandria lounges next to her, smiling as she admires Nikolaus. 

“You’re looking happier.” She compliments. “But not wholly satisfied.” Gesturing at the fact that though one is partially soft, his other dick is quite aroused still. 

“Um... well...” He stammers, not sure how to explain it as this was new to him. 

“The Red Sun certainly tests my stamina but I believe I can enjoy another round to relieve all that pent up tension.” Alyssa purrs, wiggling her backside for him. 

A slight nod from Alex is all the approval he needs as he mounts his new courtesan eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/25 - Grammar and minor content edits  
12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	4. Coalescence 4

“Enough!” Nikolaus roared, silencing the din of argument that has taken over his council. 

A month had passed by without much incident but the tension in the Solar Palace had grown. Though the Sol Triumvirate had yet to mobilize any threatening force but most, Nikolaus including, were growing concerned that this peace would not last long. It was time to start campaigning but he was short on men and even shorter on allies. Krisos was debating, currently, about possibly opening negotiations with the Sol Triumvirate while others felt that was not an option as they were not in a position to bargain in any meaningful way with his sworn enemies. 

“None of you offer a solution to this council! All you do is squabble!!” Nikolaus continues to admonish them, his displeasure clearly apparent in the fact smoke trails from the corners of his mouth. 

Everyone at the table falls silent, even Alexandria. Apologies are half-heartedly mumbled but he ignores them. Nikolaus forces himself to take a a deep breath and calm his temper. Spread before him was a map of the region his parents had once controlled. Markers had been set up indicating himself and the Sol Triumvirate's holdings. He studies the map as he thinks, gaze falling upon a particular spot. He reaches up and picks up the piece that denotes the Sol Triumvirate; three over-lapping circles in a similar styling to the solar symbol of the Ruby Draconis. 

“I refuse to cow to my enemy so early, Krisos. The Sol Triumvirate would sooner shackle me or worse.” He pauses for a moment, aware one of his general’s is about to a speak. “And I will remind my generals that we do not have the manpower to force others to cow to me and I have no desire to shed more blood than is necessary to reclaim what is mine.” 

He sets the marker back down with a heavy thump, then knocks it over before moving his own marker over a region called ‘Latka’ on the map. 

“If my history lessons were any kind of accurate.” He growls, scowling at some of his elder mentors. “Latka was once the breadbasket of the Red Sun. We will make it so again, as this will give us a much-needed supply route. Our soldiers will need food, as will our new allies.” 

There is a murmuring among his council, some trying to find holes in his plan but no one dared to speak up. Nikolaus’s chest puffed up, feeling proud of himself. 

“Archibald.” Nikolaus addresses one of the younger councilmen at his table. “You will go with General Yait and a retinue of your finest and bring a message to Lord Balfon, offering amnesty and parley with me.” 

“As you will, m liege.” Archibald responds immediately as he stands, General Yait only a step behind him as they leave the throne room to begin preparations for the trip. 

With his decision made, Nikolaus dismisses the council though remained behind. He sat upon his throne, staring pensively at the map before him. Alexandria had also remained behind, noticing his serious expression. She gets up and sits herself on his lap, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“This is the course you, truly, wish to take, Nikolaus?” She asks him as she reaches up to stroke his cheek. 

“I... am not sure, Alex.” He growls with vexation. “I don’t know what I’m doing but more and more, what they offer in advice is not what I want. I do not wish to kill my way to power like the Triumvirate did but I will not bow to them or anyone for what is, rightfully, mine!” 

“Nikolaus.” Was all she could say. 

Lost in thought, Nikolaus gently moves her off his lap and gets up. He mumbles something about having to clear his head and sets to mindlessly wandering the palace. He is familiar with the more trafficked routes, which brings him to the barracks. The men that make up his forces are training and tending to their equipment. Upon seeing him, they salute him. Nikolaus finds himself questioning if these men truly believed in his own vision and not the vision of council he was supposed to trust. 

“Are you well, my liege?” A young man calls out to him as he stands by the fence, his companion immediately chiding him for speaking out of turn. 

“Me?” Nikolaus replies. “Yes, I am fine. Tell me... why did you join up?” he asks, studying him curiously. 

“To serve you, of course!” He replies confidently. “My family has been vassals of the Ruby Draconis for fifteen generations!” His fist thumps over his chest. “My father was injured during the uprising and could not answer the call to arms when it came, so I took his place.” 

“Your family has always been loyal to mine?” Nikolaus asks, surprised by this information. 

“Yes!” He says excitedly, pulling the scabbard from his belt and presenting it to him as he falls to one knee. 

Nikolaus tilts his head as he picks up the sword. The scabbard itself is old, ancient really but clearly well-cared for. The leather is supple and the gold filigree carrying a patina. The pommel is carved from ivory, in the visage of a snarling dragon much like himself. Even more curious, he carefully draws the blade itself to inspect it. The metal is polished as if new and the blade’s edge keen. The smell of the metal is familiar but strange to him and the young man seems to see the confusion on his face. 

“A gift from the previous Red Sun... well, the one before the one before you, my liege. They say my ancestor selflessly used himself as a shield to protect the Red Sun and though was crippled, rewarded with the sword forged with the dragon’s fang ground into the metal and his fire to temper the metal during forging.” 

The young dragon listens to the story and it fills him with a sense of pride and inspiration. He sheaths the blade and puts it back in the young man’s hands, lifting him up to his feet. 

“What is your name?” 

“I am Garis Vakkain, my liege.” He replies proudly, saluting him again. 

“Such a decorated family and you hold no rank or title of your own?” Nikolaus asks with perplexity. 

“I hope to earn one, just as every Vakkain before me has.” 

“It is almost time for noon repast and I would like to hear more about your family. Come, join me at my table.” he offers to him, Garis’s face flushing with shock. His companion claps him on the shoulder and pushes him, forcing the young soldier to climb the fence to join the Emperor as they head back to 

For the next several hours, Nikolaus found himself enjoying the conversation he shared with Garis. Through him, he learned about a history of his own family that he had never heard before. Their plates were long cleared and he didn’t even realize that it was time for evening meal until his council arrived and one of his generals was displeased to find his seat taken. Embarrassed, Garis immediately stands up to vacate the position. 

“No, you shall stay.” Nikolaus immediately objected, dismissing the general to sit elsewhere. 

“M-my liege? I am, humbly, honored.” Garis bows to him. 

“There is still plenty I wish to hear, especially about this Jakobis, your great-grandfather?” Nikolaus insisted. 

Garis regaled him with more tales of his family’s service to the Ruby Draconis until well after dinner had been finished. He had to excuse himself to return to the barracks before curfew, which left Nikolaus to return to his quarters. Alexandria was sitting near the pool’s edge, reading a book. 

“Eventful day, my love?” She says without looking up. 

“Eventful, yes.” He says as he comes to sit next to her, dipping his feet into the water. “I’ve had much to think about.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, but for now... we can discuss it in the morning.” He retorts, kissing her cheek as he settles to have a quiet night with his fiancé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been suffering a stubborn writer's block and general depression/anxiety problems between the last chapter and this one, hence the delay. Am trying to get back into the swing of this story.
> 
> 2/25 - Grammar and minor content edits  
12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	5. Coalescence 5

It must have been an hour or so before dawn when Alyssa entered Nikolaus’s private chambers, unannounced and with several palace servants following behind her. Alexandria was also, sleepily, curled against him, just as surprised by the arrival. The young dragon noted several were carrying and setting down large, earthenware jars.

“What is this?” He demanded with a grumbling yawn.

“Lord  Balfon will arrive in a few hours.” Alyssa reminds him. “We must get you ready. Come, up and out of bed, full form.”

Bewildered by being suddenly woken up, Nikolaus complies without thinking about it at first. He walks over to the large open expanse of the eyrie before it suddenly dawns on him as he shifts forms. He glares suspiciously in Alyssa’s direction; Alexandria having tucked herself back in to go back to sleep.

“You avoided my question.” He accuses her, his voice much deeper in his full form.

“Before Lord  Balfon has his privileged audience with you, we must get you looking radiant... and that requires a great deal of oil. I couldn’t find enough women up to the task, however.” She explains with a smirk.

“Bold of you to think you can command me.” Nikolaus growls with amusement.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” She shrugs in response, clapping her hands to signal it was time to begin.

Nikolaus found the experience quite novel and relaxing. The oil was warm and smelled of volcanic ash and sandalwood; scents he would not expect himself to enjoy. With Alyssa’s direction and assisting the efforts herself, they finished polishing his scales just as the sun began to crest the horizon. He felt quite refreshed once they were done, the empty jars being taken out until Alyssa was the only one left. She smiles up at him with pleasure as he glistens in the sunlight. Alexandria stirs and finds herself waking to a most magnificent sight.

“My... aren’t you looking radiant?” She compliments as she gets up.

“Indeed. Come, let’s get you ready as well, Empress to be.” Alyssa says as she pulls Alexandria aside.

The young dragon emperor startles when doors that had not opened in years suddenly creak open. The heavy doors that lead to his chamber, large enough to allow a dragon to pass through, swing open on rusted hinges. He is even more surprised to see a compliment of guard in ceremonial armor, ready to escort him. Alyssa and Alexandria return and his jaw falls open. Alexandria is dressed in her leather armor and finely tailored silk dyed a deep blue. Alyssa is dressed in clothes that Nikolaus could only guess were traditional  Agyptian attire; the silken skirt was light but not fully sheer and her waist was decorated with what looks like strings that jingled musically with the slightest movement. Her top was cut in a V from neck to navel, breasts threatening to fall out at any given moment. She noticed him staring and smirked before turning away and gesturing to his escort.

Nikolaus puffed his chest a bit as he followed behind his armored escort. People stared or saluted him as he passed and he had to admit himself, it felt good to parade around in his full draconian form. Perhaps he should consider doing it more often. There was a pause just outside the throne room and he pondered changing but like his own room, the walls were massive doors that had not been open for quite a long time but the grand entrance enraptured everyone in the room as he entered. Nikolaus couldn’t help a smile, which likely looked terrifying to those around him as scaled lips curled back over fangs longer than a man is tall. There are two unfamiliar individuals, a gaunt man and a stern woman, waiting at the bottom of the dais, bowing to him in respect.

“Lord  Balfon .” Nikolaus rumbles in greeting, changing back to his human form so they were more on level with each other. “And... I apologize, but I do not recognize the beautiful woman besides you.”

“This is my firstborn, Jessica.” Lord  Balfon replied as both stood up.

“I trust your journey and accommodations have been without incident?” the young emperor inquires as he guides them up to the table and pulls out seats along the left arm, not  far from his carved throne.

“Wonderful, my liege.” Lord  Balfon replied graciously, his cup immediately filled by Alyssa, who was acting the role of servant during this meeting.

“Ah, this is my  fiancé , Alexandria DuMont.” Nikolaus introduces as Alex sits down in the seat to his immediate right.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Lord  Balfon greets, toasting to her briefly before taking a drink. “I must admit, when news of your arrival reached us, I could scarcely believe it. The Ruby Draconis lives!’

“I believe it was a surprise to most.” Nikolaus agrees somberly. “As I understand the history of the empire, you were once a loyal vassal to the previous Red Sun and I invited you here in hopes to foster that loyalty again.”

“In better circumstances, I would not hesitate to pledge my house to yours once more but circumstances are... different.” He sighs, looking years older all of a sudden as his burden wears on him. “I was barely settled into my lordship before the Sol  Trimuvirate came to my doorstep with their threats and demands. I tried to resist but when they started burning fields, I had to surrender and now I am buried in debt to them.”

Nikolaus lightly shifted in his seat, listening to the lord’s words intently even as he felt an anger bubble up in his chest. It appeared the man was  struggling; words tuck in his throat so Jessica continued the tale for him.

“Ever since those curs took over, they have bled our lands dry!” She snaps loudly, her father immediately chiding her about her manners.

“No, it’s alright.” Nikolaus interrupts. “Let her speak.”

“Our lands our dying, Red Sun. Every harvest grows weaker and smaller. They do not care for our ways nor show any respect or mercy for our plights. All they care about is taking what is not theirs. We couldn’t even feed our own last winter and many died... including my mother.” She finishes angrily, casting her gaze down to the table.

An uncomfortable silence impregnates the air of the throne room. Much of Nikolaus’s council has joined the table and were listening as breakfast had been served. Nikolaus leaned back in his throne and scowled, scorned by the news of how Lord  Balfon and his people had been treated by his enemy. The dark thoughts fueled his hatred for them even further. Jessica calmed down from her passionate speech, cheeks with a hint of a flush to them.

“What would it take to right this wrong? To break the Triumvirate’s chains upon you and your people and bring you back under the protection of the Red Sun?” Nikolaus asks, the council surprised and bewildered he had not bothered to consult them.

“This is, perhaps, presumptuous, my liege, but during your parents reign they would come and burn our fields every few years, before we begin the planting. This always revived the soil and lead to bountiful harvests for several years before it needed to be done again.” Lord  Balfon explains to him, taking a moment to clear his throat from a dry cough. “If you would be willing to lend us your flame again, we shall support your campaign with due diligence and renewed loyalty.”

Nikolaus felt Alexandria’s hand on his wrist and glanced at her to see her smile with approval, pleased with his handling of the situation. However, some were not thrilled with the decision and one was bold enough to speak his mind. An elder general Nikolaus knew as Trayton stood up, slamming his fist on the table.

“Completely out of the question!” He snaps, making Lord  Balfon flinch. “The Emperor will not expose himself in such a ridiculous manner. For all we know, you are Triumvirate loyalists attempting to lay a trap to expose...”

“Enough!” Nikolaus shouted over him, making Trayton pause. “You forget yourself, Trayton. I am the Red Sun. My word is law.” He growls to accentuate the point as he leans forward on his throne.

He fixes his council with fiery gold eyes, lips curled in a slight snarl as thin trails of black smoke slither from between his clenched teeth.

“I believe you lot have grown too comfortable with your preconceived notions that you are in charge here.” Nikolaus growls, his voice a deep threat that makes everyone tense nervously. “I am not an idiot pup. You are here to advise me but you do not rule through me, let me make that very clear. Trayton, for showing such disrespect to me and my guests, I strip you of your rank and titles.”

Trayton sputters and the rest of the council holds their collective breaths, surprised that the young dragon was growing into his roll. The old general sputtered then hung his head before removing the scabbard belted at his waist and setting on the table. Disgraced, he left without further word. Alyssa was standing in the background, smiling to herself while Alexandria was more openly displaying her approval of the Emperor flexing his powers. Nikolaus felt immensely pleased with himself as the gravity of what just happened seemed to be sinking into his council.

“Apologies Lord  Balfon . I hope that was not too distressful. I fully intend to uphold my end of this bargain, as it is a reasonable request and I would like to honor the legacy my parents left before their untimely demise.” He retorts, his voice a bit strained as he speaks of his parents.

“No offense taken, my liege. Your words bring up both much comfort.” Lord Balfon replies humbly.

“Good. We shall adjourn for the day then and I hope you and Lady Jessica here will join me for lunch in a few hours so we may discuss lighter topics and get to know one another.”

Without even calling for her, Alyssa appears smoothly by Nikolaus side. Though he is surprised, he doesn’t show it outright. He merely smiles and gestures to her. “This is Alyssa, who serves as my diplomatic liaison. She will continue see to your accommodations for the rest of your stay.”

With the main event of the day over, Nikolaus gets up and returns to his quarters with Alexandria on his arm. The two of them enjoy the warm sunlight bathing through the eyrie’s opening, a book open on Nikolaus’s lap as Alex lounges across him. This is how Alyssa finds them when she returns.

“Diplomatic liaison?” She says with please tone to her voice.

“It’s a more appropriate title than ‘royal courtesan’ for you.”  NIkolaus chuckles. “I hope the  Balfons approve of their accommodations?”

“They do, my liege.” She replies obediently. “I am surprised General Trayton had the balls to speak to you so callously. You handled that quite well.”

“Yes well... I think it’s about time they understand that I am not their trained pet.” he snorts, Alexandria stroking his cheek.

“You are the Red Sun. If they will not follow your light... well, I believe you demonstrated the consequences of attempting to control what they cannot.” Alyssa retorts with a smug tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	6. Coalescence 6

Nikolaus was feeling more confident with himself. Lord  Balfon returned home after spending a couple of days at the Solar Palace. He wished to prepare his people for the arrival of the Red Sun, though his daughter stayed behind in his stead to answer any curiosities the Emperor had of Latka. Coupled with taking Alyssa as his courtesan and the young dragon’s mood and temper were finding a controllable equilibrium. He was lounging on the pile of pillows and silks, legs completely stretched out as Alyssa was servicing him. Though he still had reservations of having another woman while he was promised to be married to Alexandria, who he loved dearly, he was growing to enjoy these encounters more and more.

“You look content.” Alexandria muses as she sat down, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Alyssa is... quite good at this. It would be difficult not to feel content.” Nikolaus says as he sets his book aside, noticing Alexandria’s expression immediately. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

She sighs and pulls a folded letter from her pocket. Alyssa stops the attention she’s been giving the Emperor’s swollen  manhoods as to not ruin the mood. Nikolaus takes the letter from her and unfolds it. He doesn’t recognize the script but he does recognize the anchor and sea-serpent seal of the High Admiral; Alexandria’s mother.

“ Valyrie wants me to come home, to finalize preparations for the wedding.” She sighs.

“What? So soon?” Nikolaus retorts as he reads the letter over twice.

“Apparently. I’m guessing she needs to solidify the alliance before  Iaponia presses the issue... though I think our union will garner that response anyway.” She sighs.

“Ah, yes...  Iaponia’s navy outstrips Olandia’s, does it not?” Alyssa asks, interested in the conversation.

“In size, yes, but not in power. We still possess some of the most powerful warships but that means little when he can just keep throwing his fleets at us until we are exhausted.” Alex retorts. “Have you ever had dealings with Iaponia?”

“To a degree. The Pharoh deals with them, as they  harass the few naval ports we have and lead raiding parties on the coastal villages we maintain on our borders. Agypt has no navy, so it is a... one sided conflict for the time being.” Alyssa says with exasperation to match Alexandria.

“When do you have to go back?” Nikolaus refocuses the conversation, not wanting Alexandria to leave his side at such a crucial moment.

“I will wait until you return from your trip to Latka. She made it urgent but the journey still takes time... besides, I want to be here for your first diplomatic triumph.” Alexandria tells him, smiling proudly before she kisses him.

He relaxes at that and kisses her back, wrapping an arm around her. Alyssa beams as she observes the two, who seem to have forgotten her presence as they quickly became lost in each other. When the kiss finally breaks, Alex is a bit flush and short of breath and Nikolaus is grinning. She laughs and pinches the tip of his nose before giving Alyssa a side long look.

“Shouldn’t you two finish?” She suggests, given Nikolaus is still quite aroused.

“I didn’t want to distract.” Alyssa replies, looking to Nikolaus for consent. “It was some serious news.”

“I should be spending time with you, as I leave for Latka in the morning.” Nikolaus growls gently, stroking her back.

“I don’t see why you can’t do both. Not like you haven’t before.” She teases him.

“I suppose you’re right, though as nice as your mouth felt, I need something more... substantial.” Nikolaus purrs as he turns away from Alexandria to pull Alyssa up.

She lets him pull her to the pile of pillows, face down. This had become his favorite position, lifting her ass so her back was arched in the perfect posture for mounting. Alexandria scooted back to give them space but not enough to be out of reach. Though the act itself had no interest to her and sparked no carnal desire, Nikolaus would still feather her kisses or she’d rile him up by teasing the tender weak spot around his horns. Alyssa’s pleasured moans are muffled by the pillows as she writhes and squirms under the dragon atop her, repeated couplings make her an easier but no less pleasurable fit for him.

“You really like that position.” Alex comments as she picks up the book he was reading and starts leafing through it.

“It’s...  hrf ... natural.” He growls distractedly.

Alyssa’s stamina could only endure an hour or two, which often proved to be enough time for Nikolaus to sate himself and leave his exotic courtesan a limp mess. Calmer, he came to cuddle with Alexandria, resting his chin on her shoulder to see which page she was on. The thought of her being away saddened him.

“I’ll miss you.” He murmurs, nuzzling his cheek to hers.

“I’m not leaving yet, Niko.” She chides him gently. “Besides... we’ll see each other on our wedding day after; something we’ve been waiting years for.”

“Yes, you are right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a bad place since COVID-19 trapped me at home for about three months and I'm just now starting to find a new normal and make sense of the world again. I'm also more easily exhausted now so makes it even harder to work on anything but I will do my best to not create such a large wait for the next chapter.
> 
> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	7. Coalescence 7

Though flying was not a foreign skill to the young dragon, Nikolaus had never flown very often, mainly at the behest of his caregivers. It was fortunate that Latka was down in the western lowlands so he would be able to glide. The evening before, he had practiced a bit, only to discover the strain his adult body put on his wings. He felt himself filled with shame at the pathetic thought of being a dragon that could barely fly. He still did not understand much about his kind but Alyssa had been sharing stories from her lands with him and it was shifting his perception.

Livorre was a sizable city, the architecture rustic and homely, suited for their central source of commerce and trade; agriculture. As he wheeled around overhead, he could see it appeared the entire city population and some from surrounding farms and hamlets. From his higher altitudes he could also see that the land was dry and dead; Latka’s plight was worse than he thought. He winced as his wings ached and strained, forcing him to land. A spot had been left clear for him and people scrambled back in what he could only surmise was fear. His natural draconian form was quite terrifying. Lord  Balfon stepped forward to introduce him to the people of Latka.

“Today, the light of the Red Sun returns to us!” He shouts boldly, taking a moment to clear a dry cough from his throat. “Emperor Nikolaus, last son of the Ruby Draconis, has come to us in our time of need!”

There  is a cheer and Nikolaus  takes that as his cue to change forms. The people were surprised to see the massive red dragon shrink into the form of a tall, draconian man. He approaches Lord  Balfon and places his hand on the man’s shoulder as he looked over the crowd.

“Thank you, Lord  Balfon . I did not come here to conquer you.” Nikolaus calls out to the crowd, his voice a volcanic timbre that carries easily with little effort. “I only wish to undo the damage that has been wrought in my absence. I’ve heard stories of Latka and my wish is to learn more, through you and Lord  Balfon . I am here to help... and I hope to earn your trust.”

Another round of cheering and applause greeted him. Nikolaus observed that many among that crowd were gaunt, tired... minds elsewhere. Lord  Balfon cleared his throat and guided Nikolaus to a nearby field. The dirt was grey and barren, mostly occupied by weeds. It was quite evident the soil could not sustain much life, if any at all. Nikolaus grimaced, still uncertain of burning the fields. He had done a little bit of studying on agriculture techniques, for curiosity’s sake. Controlled burning was viable but that had done nothing to calm his nerves. Lord  Balfon gives him a pat on the shoulder and strides back to the crowd so Nikolaus has space.

Most believed dragons were magical in the early days but over time, as they grew more comfortable living amongst humans, it was discovered some of their stranger attributes were more natural than previously believed. The flames carried by the Ruby Draconis line were a natural tool used for hunting and defense. Though it felt like he carried an eternally-burning furnace within his chest, the source of his fire was actually a bit more scientific and secret he would carry into death with him. In full form, the flames were larger and hotter. He inhaled deep, trying not to let his nerves take control of him. Serpentine neck stretched back to full length as brimstone and ash bubbled in the back of his fanged maw. Thankful for no wind or sudden drafts, Nikolaus unleashes is flame across the dirt. The weeds are incinerated and the top soil turned black within a matter of seconds. A quick snap of his jaws immediately stops the jet of flames and the farmhands waiting quickly moved to control the spread of the lingering flames. The rest of the day was spent burning various fields around  Livorre and he would expand to hamlets across Latka over the next few days to take care of them as well.

The atmosphere was suddenly lighter when Nikolaus returned to  Liovrre at dusk, quick tired. Tables had been brought out in the courtyard in front of Lord  Balfon’s estate and platters of food were set out.

“What is this?” He asked Lord Balfon, finding him at the north end of the set-up.

“I felt it was appropriate to thank you, though we do not have much to offer.” He said with reverence, bowing to the emperor

“This is generous of you but I will not take from your people while they suffer.” Nikolaus retorted, gesturing to his right.

Garis came over, recently promoted to general to replace the vacancy left by the dismissal of General Trayton. He eagerly came to the Emperor’s side and bowed to him.

“What can I do for you, my liege?”

“Make sure everyone in here gets a share from the table. Once everyone has eaten, then I will take my share from whatever is left but this feast is for all of  Liovrre ... for Latka.” Nikolaus instructs him.

Garis grins, approving of Nikolaus’s generosity and hurriedly goes to spread the word. The air around the city was already lightened but it quickly became festive as people descended upon the assembled banquet. Nikolaus observed from the porch of the mansion, feeling a pleasant warmth within himself, a sense of pride filling him as the people celebrated. Children laughed and played games, the villagers and farmers conversing with the soldiers that had accompanied him. There wasn’t much left on the table but it appeared they town was kind enough to leave Nikolaus half a coat, warm bread with fresh butter, and a generous amount of fruit and greens. He ate his fill and then fully retired to Lord  Balfon’s estate.

Much like the rest of Livorre, the estate was in a state of disrepair. It told Nikolaus quite a bit about the man but it appeared an effort had been made to make his stay comfortable. A large guest room on the ground floor was set aside from him and filled with pillows and blankets much like his room back up at the palace. Just as he was making himself comfortable, tired from the day’s efforts, he hears a soft knock at the door.

“Enter.” He calls as he stands back up, thinking it was Lord  Balfon or maybe General Vakkain.

To his surprise, the door creaks open to let in a pair of women in their late twenties. The brunette appears to be carrying a bottle in her arms. They both enter and close the door behind them, but seem to awe-stricken to speak for a few moments.

“To what do I owe the honor?” He asks gently, realizing they’re likely from the village.

“M-my liege!” they say in unison, bowing to him. “We just... wished to come thank you, personally.” The second spoke, the woman possessing strawberry-blonde hair that matched with tanned, freckled skin.

“Well, I couldn’t just stand by and continue to let you and your families suffer.” He replies, smiling at them gently. “And you are all more deserving of such a feast than me. All I did was burn some dirt.”

He offers them a seat, the brunette handing him the bottle before they sit down. He looks at it curiously, the contents an opaque amber color but there is no label and he is curiously perplexed. He removes the cork with one of his talons and finds himself greeted with a sweet liquor, notes of mint and almonds as it breathes.

“What is this?” He asks as he offers the bottle back to the brunette, who takes a small sip before passing it back to him.

“A family recipe.” The blonde speaks up, taking the bottle when he offers it to her next. “A local specialty that has been... difficult to make but believed it would be as fitting of a gift for the Red Sun as we could muster.”

“This is a most generous gift, thank you.” Nikolaus replies humbly, amazed by  Livorre’s continued generosity.

He joins them on the pile of pillows and the bottle is passed back to him. Just as the scent, the liquor is sweet but mellow. After having a generous helping, he offers the bottle back to them, only to see they have expressions on their faces that remind him of Alyssa.

“What?” He says a bit shyly.

“Well, Clarissa and I... I’m Hannah by the way. We grew up on all the old stories about the Red Sun and the empire before. Some of the older folk were around during those days and like to talk. Some aren’t so shy about some of their stories.” The blonde speaks, her lips curled in a coy smile.

“And what kind of stories did they tell you?” Nikolaus asks, growing nervous.

“Oh, about the appetites of your kind.” Hannah giggles, boldly stroking her hand along his leg. “Some of them spoke very fondly of it in fact.”

Something about her words made Nikolaus shift, suddenly feeling aroused. This was not a situation he was prepared for but the solicitation intrigued him and they were beautiful. He idly thought what would Alexandria think and felt full of shame but that was dispelled when he felt a bold pair of hands over his groin, the girls whispering in confusion between each other.

“Well, I’m not like... normal men.” He tells them, settling into his decision just as he lounges back with the bottle in hand.

“That was evident but...” Hannah retorts but she feels the scales suddenly bulge under her hand. “Heavens.”

Nikolaus says nothing, just sips from the bottle as the two women curiously explore him, gasping louder as they find the prize they seek, though not expecting it to have a twin. His chest puffs with pride as he takes another swig from the bottle.

“Heavens a-above. They’re... they’re...” Hannah stammers.

“Huge!” Clarissa finishes for her as they both  stare .

“Please, help yourselves.” Nikolaus smirks, flashing them a sly smile.

Their touch is different than Alyssa’s skilled hands but he still finds pleasure in it. Both women seem a bit apprehensive of the dragon’s impressive size... and the fact that he has two cocks instead of one. He is halfway through the bottle and holds it out to Hannah. They both needed a sip of liquid courage.

“C’mere.” He purrs after Hannah passes the bottle to Clarissa, gently taking her arm and pulling her towards him.

He removes her clothes without tearing them with his talons, thanks to Alyssa’s tutelage. Hannah squirms and giggles with anticipation. However, he does not move to mount her. He is too concerned that he would not succeed without hurting her so, instead, Nikolaus dips his head down and uses his tongue as a substitute. Hannah cries out and locks her legs around his head, narrowly avoiding impaling them on his crown of  horns . The heat of his tongue makes her mewl and tremble, tickling her soft folds as he tastes her. He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of this particular act but the noises she is making he definitely enjoys. His tongue slides inside her and Hannah thrashes more, unable to contain her pleasure as she climaxes for him. That serpentine tongue tortures her into several more until she is gasping and whimpering on the razor edge between pleasure and pain.  Pleased with himself, he shows Hannah mercy and lets her lay down to recover as he turns to her companion.

“Clarissa, yes? Your turn now.” Nikolaus rumbles as she giggles in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly finding traction with this story again, thanks to Grey Assassin. Nikolaus is actually his character so this is kind of joint thing we do... mostly role play really. I'm clearing up some project space so I can better focus on this.
> 
> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	8. Coalescence 8

The days went by quickly as Nikolaus toured the rest of Latka, flames bringing relief to the barren fields. He met and communed with the people through this tour. When he returned to  Liovrre , he found himself quite exhausted and unwilling to fly back up the mountain with his wings so sore and tired. As they were preparing to leave, Nikolaus found his mind preoccupied. It was dawning on him that his whole life had been sheltered and deliberately shaped to fulfil the purpose of others. Now, he wanted to learn what it is he wanted and if he was doing the right thing.

“Are you well, my liege?” General Vakkain asks after noticing the budding Emperor’s pensive expression.

“Oh? I’m fine, Garis.” Nikolaus retorts. “How are you handling being a general?”

“Still not used to it, my liege. It is... strange to have everyone saluting and calling me ‘sir’.” he replies sheepishly.

“You can just call me Nikolaus. There is no need to be so formal around me when it’s just us.” He offers, the young man looking relieved.

“Thank you, Red... Nikolaus. This is much harder than just being a soldier.” Garis sighs with relief. “The people seem much happier.”

“Yes, we have made a difference here. They lead such hard lives... different lives from what I’ve known, Garis.” Nikolaus grumbles. “I have much to learn still.”

“Can hardly blame that.” Garis says quietly as a small group of villagers pass them. “But the important thing is you’re learning, right? Your new liaison was quite instrumental in arranging this. She is quite good at what she does.” He says offhandedly.

“Oh? Have you had many dealings with her?” Nikolaus asks.

“Ah well...” Garis responds, flushing. “She is quite friendly... and beautiful.”

“Ah, well yes she is indeed both.” Nikolaus chuckles. “She will be a strong ally in the future to come but don't let her distract you too much. I need your head on your shoulder more than between her legs.”

“A-apologies, my liege! I assure you I won’t let it...” Garis stammers but Nikolaus just shakes his head and chuckles.

“No need to apologize, Garis. Alyssa would get her way one way or another I imagine.” He assures him, patting General  Vakkain on the shoulder. “Just think of her attentions as a... reward, of sorts. Come, let’s make sure everything’s in order before we begin the journey back

“You’re not flying, sir?” Garis asks with surprise.

“I felt it would be a good experience if I made the journey back with you and your men. Get to know the troops. Someday, I will have to expect... no, ask them to die for me and I’d rather I understand who I am asking such a sacrifice from.” Nikolaus explains to him as they walk, the camp on the outskirts of Livorre.

“You are wiser than you give yourself credit for.” Garis compliments, “And I think the men would be quite  honored to have you along with us.”

Nikolaus spent the night in the camp, General  Vakkain giving up the comforts of his tent for the Emperor. At the first light of dawn, everyone was roused and the camp broken down. Nikolaus insisted on helping despite the soldiers trying to do everything for him but it made the work quicker and they left about an hour ahead of schedule. He walked alongside General Vakkain, surprised he did not ride a horse. In fact, none of the officers in his company seemed to; the horses were used to carry the supplies. They were barrel-chested behemoths that stood at least fourteen hands from his best guess.

The soldiers murmured amongst themselves for most of the day, surprised to have the Red Sun himself walking with them at the head of the column. Like others, they had expected him to fly back up to the palace but Nikolaus would never openly admit he wasn’t confident that his wings could carry him up there. The trip, however, provided him with a new perspective on things and was about as close to the ‘common’ man as he would ever get. The trip back up the mountain to the Solar Palace was expected to take about three days, dawn to dusk. They traversed through much of Latka, Nikolaus pleased to see his efforts seemed to have rekindled hope in the people here.

The first night, they were a few hours from the climb. Once a sheltered spot was secured for the camp and scouts deployed, they settled in for the evening. Scouts and sentries had been stationed despite the Sol Triumvirate having remained quiet as of late... though this fact worried at Nikolaus constantly. He knew very little about his enemy and yet, they had allowed him a foot-hold right in the heart of their territory. It was even more puzzling they had even permitted the defection of a territory without even attempting to intimidate or retaliate.

“Have you ever played, my liege?” one of the soldiers calls out to him, snapping the young Emperor out of his brooding thoughts.

His comrades immediately try to clear the make-shift table as Nikolaus turns to see who was addressing him, scolding their comrade in hushed tones. He managed to catch a glimpse of dice and he grew curious.

“What is it that you are playing?” He asks as he approaches, gesturing at the poorly hidden table. “I confess, I’ve never  engaged in... whatever it is you do with those dice.”

The soldiers all glanced at each other, mostly amazed they were not being reprimanded or worse. The table and dice were set back up as Nikolaus sat down. The men were amazed to see the Emperor sitting with them, on the ground. He picked up one of the dice out of curiosity and noticed it was a carved black of wood; crude but charming. He set it back down as the game was explained to him. It was a simple gambling game, betting on odds or evens then rolling the dice. The more daring one’s bet, the larger take of the pot they would get. The soldiers would bet coppers mostly, though sometimes rations or drinks were added. Nikolaus realized he had nothing to offer to the table.

“Do not worry, my liege. I will front you.” One of the soldiers  speaks up as he places a small stack of copper coins in front of him.

“That is generous of you.” Nikolaus thanks him, growing excited with anticipation and sharing in this comradery.

With the rules explained and a couple of turns demonstrated for him, the true game began. Nikolaus found himself totally immersed in the game and by the time General  Vakkain had lights out called, he had won quite the sizable pot. Nikolaus returned the coins to their rightful owners, including the stack that had been loaned to him.

“When we return, do not let me forget the bottles I owe you gentlemen. It was quite a pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s all ours, my liege. Not often nobles would sit in the dirt and play dice with us commoners.” One of the soldiers half-joked.

“ Yer a cunning man... dragon, sir.”  Another chimes in as they finish cleaning up and return to their tents.

Nikolaus smiles as he dusts himself off and returns to his own tent, bidding the soldiers good evening. He felt quite pleased as he laid back and stared up at the canvas ceiling of his tent. There was an accomplishment here, though he couldn’t really put it into words. This change of pace was quite welcoming and eye opening and that vast chasm in his mind and across his heart felt slightly narrower now.

The journey up to the Solar Palace’s outer gates took another day and a half, Nikolaus taking note that the roadways were in disrepair. However, it was good to return home and he noticed Alexandria and Alyssa both were waiting for him just outside the main palace doors. Alyssa bowed as Alexandria approached him, taking his hand as she knelt and kissing the inside of his wrist. The gesture catches him off guard briefly but with the ceremony over, Alexandria hangs on his arm as they head into the throne room. Alyssa immediately busies herself to maintain her guise as a lowly servant, coordinating noon repast being brought to the table.

“I see someone’s been busy.” Nikolaus murmurs as he notices the throne room looks and smells different... cleaner if he had to put a word to it.

The tapestry that hung behind his throne had been repaired and the obsidian throne that was his was smooth and polished. In fact, it seemed every surface in this room had been cleaned, polished, and repaired so the throne room was  resplendent .

“Well, I had to keep myself occupied.” Alex teases him as she  pats his arm. “Though, it was mostly Alyssa’s idea. She appears to possess the ear of most of the staff now.”

“Yes, she is quite clever.” He says, though there is a hint of distrust in his tone, something Alex does not fail to miss.

“Do you not trust her?” She presses gently as they sit.

“I’m not sure. She’s done nothing but show absolute loyalty but at the same time, her charisma has won her more favor  amongst my court than myself.” He grumbles, sounding a bit jealous.

“Perhaps you are simply jealous.” Alex smirks, going right back to teasing him. “I rather like her company. We’ve grown fond of each other in your absence.”

“Fond?” Nikolaus says, the jealousy more  pronounced in his tone.

“I don’t seduce or fuck everyone in the palace, my liege.” Alyssa taunts as she slides into the conversation, setting down a jug of chilled water between them. “Not yet anyway but our bond is more platonic, I assure you. If you can’t seduce Alexandria out of her clothes, I certainly have no chance.

Nikolaus flusters as the two women laugh at his expense, though the joke is reassuring and soothes the light bruising to his ego. They fall into conversation about his trip to Latka but soon the conversation’s tone shifts. Nikolaus pauses long enough to signal the guard to clear the room, leaving just the three of them at the table. Alexandria and Alyssa are both confused and apprehensive, as this was unusual.

“I have given it some thought and believe it is time I formed my own council.” He announces to their surprise.

“And what prompted this?” Alexandria immediately questions.

“I am starting to come to an understanding that I am being manipulated by those I was raised to believe I could trust. There is a game being played and I do not like being used as some pawn. What they want is not what I want and it is becoming clearer some do not wish to fall in line.” He growls, brow furrowed with deep thought even as he picks up a slice of bread and smears butter and honey on it.

“Then who will be part of this new council?” Alex presses.

“You, Alyssa, General  Yait ... I shall extend invitation to General  Vakkain as well. I will maintain the current one but invite diplomatic allies to this one. You three... perhaps four will make up my inner circle.”

Alexandria and Alyssa listen intently and nod with agreement. It was a good plan, given the circumstances but it would put them in a precarious position if not done right.

“Alyssa... is there any way you could reach word to the Pharoh? I would intend to open communications with them.”

“I’ve already taken the liberty to do so.” Alyssa reports as she picks up a buttered scone. “However, with  Iaopia keeping us land-locked, there is nothing really that can be done. Smuggling messages to Agypt is difficult.”

“Without  Olandia’s support, it will remain that way.” Alexandria sighs. “I will be leaving tomorrow morning to return home and finalize the arrangements for the wedding as well as the alliance treaty.

“So, if your current council will be open to invitation, will you extend an invitation to Lady Balfon?” Alyssa brings to his attention.

“Yes. The others will not agree with the change but I do not care what most of them think. Do you think she would make a good representative of her father and her people?” He asks in return.

“I think so. I’ve spent some time with Lady  Balfon and she wants what is best for her people... perhaps a little revenge against the Sol Triumvirate as well but she will perform well in her father’s stead.” Alyssa says to him with a gentle smile. “I have also assured that communications between her and her father remain unobstructed but secure, so our enemies do not intercept.

“You think there are spies?” He says with surprise.

“Oh of course. I’ve cleaned out a few of them for but the ones that remain will serve in misdirecting our enemy, making them predictable and controllable to a degree.”

Both Nikolaus and Alexandria stare at Alyssa with a combination of approval and terror. Nikolaus’s misgivings weren’t unfounded but he could not deny that Alyssa’s tactics were creating an environment that made him feel secure in  exerting his authority.

“You are far more than a priestess.” He says cautiously.

“Just another function of my station as one. Confessional has a multitude of meanings.” Alyssa smirks and that  somehow chills him a bit. “Back to Lady  Balfon ... I think she will be a very valuable ally and her loyalty solidified with a well-timed nudge and some special attention from the Emperor.”

“What do you mean by ‘special attention?” Nikolaus asks with cautious curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bit of a writing bug so been working on this some more. Still not doing great life-wise but... have to make it work, right?
> 
> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	9. Coalescence 9

Nikolaus felt Alexandria’s absence keenly and had been moping around the palace for several days. This had been the first time in years they had spent any length of time apart. He would not see her again until their wedding day. Though  Olandia’s warships were formidable, traveling across the sea was dangerous as most routes were under the control of  Iaponia . This needed alliance would, hopefully, tip the scales in his favor against one of the pillars that made up the Sol  Trimuvirate . In the  meantime , he had more domestic matters to attend to.

Word of his deeds in Latka were spreading to neighboring regions and he found himself dealing with letters and representatives sent to parlay with him. Some wished to come back into the fold of the Red Sun, others remain neutral or attempted to bargain with him. The duties of court were an unexpected challenge and he found himself often returning to his quarters with a headache. Without Alexandria there, his temper seemed to worsen.

That was, until he returned to his quarters and found Lady  Balfon waiting for him. She was dressed in a rustic green dress made of cotton and a simple leather corset. Alyssa was lounging with her, only standing to greet him as Nikolaus entered the room.

“Red Sun, I hope you don’t mind this impromptu meeting.” She smirks.

“We will speak of this later.” He growls low to her, though is not angry. “Lady  Balfon , I hope you find your  accommodations in the palace comfortable?” He says a bit louder as he goes to join them in the lounge.

“They have been most wonderful.” She greets him, cheeks a little rosy. “I hope I am not intruding but your liaison said you wished to hold a private audience with me.”

“Did she now?” Nikolaus muses. “Yes, well I wished to extend an invitation for you to join my council as Latka’s representative.”

“W-what an honor!” She bows. “I would happily accept.”

“Excellent. A toast then.” Nikolaus offers.

Alyssa fetches a bottle and a pair of crystalline glasses from the private stores and brings them to the lounge, pouring them each a drink. Jessica is surprised to discover that the drink is a local wine, Nikolaus smirking as he watches the realization dawn on her.

“A gift from your people, as they were so very generous with me during my last visit.” He tells her before taking a sip.

“As regal as a gift as we can offer. You humble me, my liege.”

“Nikolaus is fine. Formalities aren’t required in such privacy, Jessica.” He says soothingly to her.

As if on cue, Alyssa moves behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. At first, Nikolaus is caught off-guard by her actions and thinks to stop her. However, he changes his mind and holds his tongue, letting her do as she pleases. The massage is helping keep his nerves in check, especially since he has no idea where to go with this conversation. Luckily, Jessica does it for him.

“I am, truly, honored that the Red Sun would entrust me to serve my people and build a strong and lasting relationship between us.”

“And you’ve enjoyed your stay here in the Solar Palace?”

“I have, yes.” Jessica nods to him as she enjoys another sip of her drink. “It is far beyond what I imagined from the stories. Yet... something feels as if it were missing, like a shadow of its former self, really. My home is very much the same.”

“Your father was kind enough to house me in his home and I can understand, somewhat, but what would you say is missing from here?” He asks her curiously.

“Cooks... good ones at least. Though the food here is grand, it lacks any kind of personality. The seasoning is bland and does nothing to showcase the bounty of the lands of your empire... no offense.”

“I see.” He murmurs, finding the critique interesting. “Are you a good cook, Jessica?”

“I’m better than most.” Jessica smiles, as if hoping for this moment.

Alyssa suddenly vanishes from behind him, only to usher in a pair of servants carrying trays laden with food. One tray is burden with a variety of breads, biscuits, and tarts that had been freshly prepared earlier in the day. The other tray was laden with a wide variety of candied and sun-dried fruits, vegetables, and nuts.

“Though your supplies lack many of my home’s staples, I believed I could still bring you the flavors and skills of my home.” Jessica offers to him as the trays are laid out and the servants dismissed.

“Oh, this  smells delicious!” Alyssa compliments.

“My... I’m not sure I’ve seen treats quite like these.” Nikolaus purrs with approval as he picks up a biscuit that is glistening with sprinkles of sugar.

It makes a loud, flaky crunch the moment his teeth bite into it and he immediately flooded with the richness of butter and a subtle blend of goat cheese and garlic. Jessica’s smile widens as she sees the pleasure of his expression as he enjoys each morsel. Alyssa has gone back to her massage, though her attentions are focused around his neck and the back of his head.

“Yes, these are much more flavorful than anything I’ve had before.” Nikolaus compliments with a rumble of approval, picking up another fruit tart.

When Jessica doesn’t respond to him, he wonders if something is wrong and shifts his gaze to see her completely red in the face, eyes glued at a downward angle. He glances down to see that he has become so excited that he has slipped from his sheath to expose himself. Embarrassed, he hastily coils his tail over his groin and throws a couple of pillows over for good measure. The comical reaction dispels the tensions and Jessica doubles over laughing.

“A-apologies!” He stammers. “I should be more careful...”

“It is alright.” Jessica responds once she regains her breath. “I... do not mind, it was just unexpected. Those who were around for the old regime still recount some very  twardy tales about their encounters with the previous Red Sun and Empress. You are far larger than I expected.”

“Expected?” Nikolaus snorts, tilting his head to glance at Alyssa, as he began to suspect there was more to this arrangement than just a simple meeting.

“What?” Alyssa says in mock indignation. “You look at me as if I have some ulterior motive.”

“You usually do.” He growls though there is no reproach in his tone.

“Think your court does not whisper about us? About the things I do for you in your private chambers or some hidden room and alcove in the palace?” She teases him, then winks at Jessica. “Diplomacy can be attained in oh so many ways...”

“Like fucking everything that moves, as you do?” He retorts.

“Not everything. I do have my standards... and limits.” Alyssa laughs. “Jessica was merely curious and I figured the best way to get her answer was a casual affair like this.”

“And... you would have sex with me as part of our, diplomatic relations?” Nikolaus says, addressing Jessica.

“I am open to the idea, if you are.” She replies coyly, giving him a dazzling smile.

“And what would Lord  Balfon think of this?” the dragon asks with a  curiously raised brow.

“My father has entrusted me to build and maintain our alliance with the Red Sun. I don’t think he has to know, necessarily, all the details on how I do it.”

Jessica’s mischievous answer stirs and he grows more aroused immediately. He reaches over to take Jessica’s hand and pull her onto his lap, knocking the pillows off with his tail as he perches her on his knee. She swallows with anticipation as his  manhoods are exposed, again, and fully erect as the dark skin glistens and twitches. He starts to undo her corset, but finds it difficult as he finds he doesn’t want to damage the item. Jessica takes over and loosens the more stubborn ties. As soon as the stiff leather piece is off, the young dragon pulls down the front of her dress to expose her breasts. He is intrigued with how creamy and pale her skin is, each peaked with a rosy nipple that has stiffened with anticipation.

“O-oh!” Jessica gasps as his mouth covers one, shivering as there is brief grazing of his sharp teeth before the silky wetness of his tongue replaces it. “You are... wow, warm, m-my liege.”

“Niko is fine. Much easier to say.” He teases as he releases her breast and switches to the other.

He can smell her arousal and it excites him further, the ache between his legs pulsing stronger though he reminded himself to be careful. This was not Alyssa, who has grown accustomed to their near daily sexual escapades and her cunt was used to taking his full girth. He works the rest of her dress of her hips, then her undergarments leaving Jessica fully exposed on his knee. The musky scent of her arousal grows stronger and he can feel the wetness of her arousal on his leg. A hand carefully slides between her legs, a knuckle grazing curiously between the wet softness down there. Jessica makes a mewling sound and sways, nearly consumed by the shock of pleasure his touch inspires.

The urge to mount her grows stronger but he steadies himself, focusing on the strokes he makes with his hand. His fingers are curled to avoid cutting her with his sharp talons but the effect he is having on her is not dampened. Jessica’s hips rock in rhythm with him, skin covered in a layer of sweat and breasts heaving with labored breaths between pleasured gasps and moans. Nikolaus’s tongue slithers a trail up along her neck as he increases the pressure, her noises growing keener until she’s thrashing on his lap with release. Utterly sated and exhausted, Jessica slumps against him. His chest puffs up with pride as he lays her down on the pile of pillows.

“W-wow.” Jessica manages to say as she stares with unfocused eyes, chest and cheeks flushed from the experience.

“I think I’m going to like our... relations.” Nikolaus purrs, distracted as Alyssa purposely moves in front of him.

His ‘liaison’ has shed her shift and saunters, naked, in front of him, her backside perfectly at eye level from his crouched position. Giving him a smoldering look over her shoulder, Alyssa lays down on her stomach, tucking her knees under herself in Nikolaus’s favorite position. At first, he had been appalled by the stories of his parents’ debauchery and taught to feel such shame but now, with his eyes more open... this form of diplomacy he was going to enjoy immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	10. Coalescence 10

Nikolaus’s expression deepens into a dark scowl as he lookd over the map spread across the table. Markers had been spread across the map, indicating the areas of control and there were now more of the Red Sun marker as regions were flocking back to him. However, what caused his brooding ire was the scabbard and helm of a soldier laid out next to the map, flecks of blood on the helm’s right side. The whole room was tense, the sitting council unwilling to speak out for free the roiling anger the Emperor was suppressing would be directed at them.

“Explain. Now.” Nikolaus growled, streams of black smoke slithering from the corners of his mouth.

General  Vakkain stood up when it became clear no one else would, though he understood their hesitation, remaining silent was not helping matters.

“There is no excuse, my liege. The ambush was well planned, here...” He says, pointing at a narrow valley in the western region of the empire. “Unfortunately, our scouts missed it and only one of our men survived but was so grievously wounded, he may never wake. The physicians are not optimistic he will make a full recovery.”

“And Lord  Iros ?” The young dragon asks tersely, though his tone is one of demand.

“Dead.” Garis responds crisply. “I have his remains being returned to his next of kin in Walich.”

“Such a waste...”  Krisos murmurs, Nikolaus’s keen hearing picking up the words that are spoken quietly.

“If you wish to speak, you will do so where all can hear.” He growls, his angered gaze making the old man wither back in his seat. “Now... who will control Walich?”

“I would expect a bloodbath in the coming months as they sort that out.”  Krisos responds meekly.

“What do you mean?”

“ Walich has always been ruled by an  ogliarchy under the surface of their republic.” The elder starts to explain. “The  Iros Family,  Gryta Iros to be specific, was quite a resourceful and cunning man that kept his fellow nobles in check through shrewd negotiation and guile... as well as the wealth of the  Iros family keeps the others in check. If we could lend support into keeping the  Iros family fortune from being divided up amongst the others...”

“Who does the lordship fall to?” Nikolaus presses with genuine interest.

“I imagine his only son, Kari  Iros .”  Kirsos says with some contempt. “He has a first-born daughter as well but I imagine she will be joining us soon.”

Nikolaus did not like his tone, as it was quite apparent the council served, in some manner, as a personal harem for him. Many of his new allies would send their daughters or a woman they trusted to be their ambassador to parlay favor with the young dragon. Though Nikolaus did not always engage in sexual contact with these  liaisons , the deception kept  Krisos and his allies distracted from the fact that Nikolaus had built his own inner circle.

“We don’t possess the man power to quell a civil war.” General Yait spoke up.

“No, we don’t but if we could simply ensure the protection of the  Iros estate until things settle in  Walich ... that would be something we could manage.”  Vakkain interjected, earning a nod of  approval from the older general.

“An interesting plan. General  Vakkain , General  Yait . You two will collaborate and present a plan for me tomorrow morning to deal with this crisis. If we lose  Walich , this will  present a debilitating weakness in our borders.” Nikolaus instructs the two before calling the meeting to a close.

Nikolaus returns to his room, hoping Alyssa would be there waiting for him to help relieve some of the tension he is feeling. These council meetings got under his skin more and more as the campaign rallied. He was growing in strength and the Sol Triumvirate were taking him more seriously now. It was only a matter of time until he was engaged in a full-scale war. However, it was not just Alyssa in his room as he picked up a foreign scent as soon as he opened the door. Within, Alyssa seemed to be entertaining a young man he did not recognize nor did they wear the clothes of his staff or known associates and allies.

“Alyssa?” He growls, mind concluding she had brought one of her paramours here.

“Ah, the Red Sun returns and in a foul mood.” She greets him, mirth in her voice as she stands. “I was keeping your guest entertained and I’m not foolish enough to indulge myself in your space. There’s plenty of other rooms in the palace for such things. However, this room is the most private as none would dare wander here without your invitation.”

“Except for you.” Nikolaus retorts with humor, relaxing.

“Well, it is well known I’m your courtesan.” She smirks as he sits down. “However, this is a delicate matter, given the situation with Walich.”

“Ah... E-Emperor. You are... much bigger than I expected.” The man greets him timidly, short even by human standards. “I am K- kari Iros.”

“ Iros ? Wait, you’re Gryta’s son!” Nikolaus responds with alarm.

Kari was such an effeminate young  man, Nikolaus probably would have thought him a lady if not for the introduction. Long, honey-blonde hair framed a soft yet masculine face with keen green eyes. Nikolaus reaches his hand out but instead of shaking it, Kari takes it and kisses the knuckles as he bends to one knee in fealty. Something about the gesture inflames desire in him and he, politely, takes his hand back and clears his throat.

“Welcome to the Solar Palace but... why are you here?”

“My sister didn’t want me to get caught in the middle of the fighting.” Kari sighs as he sits down beside Alyssa, voice as soft as the rest of him. “I was never the warrior of our family. That was always Yvonne’s expertise.”

“It would seem Yvonne is the new Lady  Iros .” Alyssa sighs with relief. “The estate was willed to her and she is far more cunning that I expected. She reached out, quite discreetly, to the garrison you recently had commission in  Tahrik . Kari was smuggled here to have a private audience with the Red Sun for his support.”

“Lady Alyssa is sharp.” Kari compliments her. “Though my sister could hold her own in whatever arena, she will need help as the other houses are banding against her. Without me there to be a bargaining chip, her situation is more defensible but she believes, and I am inclined to agree, that the  Salkovas are backing them.”

“Imperiya?” Nikolaus says with mild surprise.

“Yes... they are the main pillar of the Sol Triumvirate.” Kari replies, a little more confidence in his voice.

“Yes and word is they are forcing the  Royamues into action soon, so we will be looking into a war on two fronts for these lands.” Alyssa says a bit grimly.

“I see. Thank you for this information, Kari... and for your trust in me. I will be sure to have word reach your sister about your safety and my plans to send forces to support her defense... discreetly of course.” He says, casting a glance at Alyssa, who immediately understands the implications of his order.

“Come, I will show you to a comfortable room.” Alyssa says as she stands.

Nikolaus is left in peace for a while, though the silence is uncomfortable. Alexandria was still home in  Olandia and he had yet to hear from her. Though he should be excited about their upcoming wedding, he terribly missed her and as things continued to escalate around him, he felt he was losing control. Alyssa quietly returned to the room after settling Kari in and having a message to Lady  Iros sent through her rapidly expanding spy network.

“Have you heard anything from...” He asks, the words choking in his throat.

“Not yet.” Alyssa sighs. “Alexandria is fine, I’m sure. It’s just wedding planning, my liege.”

“Don’t have you spies in  Olandia ?” He  accuses her, displeased as it was not an answer he wanted to hear.

“Not as of yet.” She goes to fix him a drink and brings it to him as he lounges, deep in thought. “Some advice?”

“You would likely it offer it anyway, so go on.” Nikolaus snorts.

“Focus on what is before you. Now that we know the  Salkovas are the main driving force, you and your generals can focus on countering them. I will deal with more... discreet forms of warfare to assist you but I can only do so much right now. This is war and there will come a time where you must be more monster than man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has slowed down... a lot is going on and it's hard to find the energy but keep trucking. Trying to bank chapters for times like these.
> 
> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	11. Coalescence 11

It was months later when Nikolaus was drawn to the field of his first battle. Though skirmishes had been breaking out in more frequency, the Sol Triumvirate was increasing the strengths of their forces to curb any further defection of their lands to. A major engagement was expected to happen in an eastern region called Tamal, as it was close to the  Rouyame borders. The land was home to a humid marshland and a venerable wealth of exotic resources... something the Triumvirate was willing to give up as easily as they had others. Nikolaus decided to join his men on the field, despite the protests of his council. Three companies, headed by General  Vakkain , General  Yait , and General  Foewn accompanied him. Alyssa had also followed, though he had attempted to protest the decision with little success. She was quite convincing when those hands and lips played skillful service and bribery to his more carnal needs.

“They’re amassing to the south. The terrain here is treacherous so a charge will be impossible.” General  Foewn explains as he moves a few markers around. “Scouts are reporting that long-range war machines are being erected.”

“What kind?” Nikolaus asks, feeling dread gnawing at his gut.

“Catapults for stones and tar... and a battery of ballista long this ridge to flank. It is not looking good.”  Foewn scowls, the other two generals just as grim.

Nikolaus swallows the lump in his throat, fighting down his nerves as it sinks in that this is a hopeless engagement. They would lose most of their soldiers to those war machines before even getting close to engage the enemy’s forces. Though he had spent years studying texts and literature on warfare and battle tactics, none of it had prepared him for an actual theatre of war. However, Nikolaus held firm to the ideal that he would not send men to die if he was not willing to expose himself to the same risk. Now, he was forced to face the weight of that decision and found his mind blank and a doubt gnawing hungrily at his insides.

“Can we  sabotage these machines?”  Vakkain speaks up.

“Normally I would say yes but we don’t have the time.”  Foewn sighs with frustration, having had a similar idea. “What operatives we have capable of it would not reach the machines in time.”

“Then, the situation is hopeless. Either we surrender or be massacred.” General  Yait retorts with equal frustration.

“Let us break for evening meal.” Nikolaus suggests, feeling exhausted suddenly. “We will discuss this more afterwards. We must come up with a solution.”

Everyone agrees and they break for a few hours to collect their thoughts. Nikolaus returns to his tent at the center of the camp. He is not surprised to find Alyssa waiting for him, though is caught off-guard by the fact she is boldly laying naked across his lounge.

“What if someone else walked in here?” He chides her as he approaches, holding his body aloft her own as he finds his concerns melt away from the distraction of her dark,  tantalizing skin.

“Luckily this is your tent.” Alyssa teases him as she hooks an arm around his neck. “No one would dare intrude... except for me.”

He purrs as her lips press to his, tongue plunge into his mouth. His sharp teeth do not frighten her as he responds. The heat of his tongue thrills her, hardened nipples pressing against the warm plates across his chest. When she parts from him to catch her breath, his head dips down to catch one of those taunt peaks and suckle, making her writhe and cry out with pleasure.

“I take it the meeting... went poorly?” She gasps, a hand pressed to the back of his skull as he teases her breast until it is sore and swollen.

“Later.” He growls, not in the mood to discuss the matter as he switches to the other.

Alyssa does not press the subject further as another moan sings from her throat, hips grinding against the exposed pillar of flesh now resting against her. The young emperor finds himself not in the mood for much foreplay, though it does not stop him from sliding a hand down to the dark softness between her legs and finding her eagerly and adequately soaked for him. He presses one of his cocks into her, sliding into yielding warmth with ease until she can’t take anymore. Instead of setting the usual frantic rhythm, Nikolaus simply held still and enjoyed the fluttering of sensation. Alyssa whines and tries to move her hips, but he immediately takes hold of her to keep her still while pinning her arms above her head with his other hand, flexing his colossal strength as to not hurt her.

Her hips rise and shift against him, seeking to thrust herself on him but he holds her still easily. It feels like hours as he prolongs each thrust; withdrawing to the tip then plunging back into her with a solid stroke. He waits until she calms but her pleasure edges higher and higher until she is gasping and begging for him. The teasing stops as he sets an increasing rhythm, easily bring her to her first climax and prolonging it to the point neither can tell if it is endless or multiple strung together. His breath is heavy with the scent of sulfur and smoke, sharp teeth grazing along the soft spot under her ear.

“Don’t pass out yet.” He growls to her, noticing her eyes are glazed over and her body slick with sweat.

As he loses himself to his passion, Nikolaus is no longer aware they are not in the palace anymore. The flimsy fabric of the tent does nothing to muffle the passionate noises of their romp. Alyssa had never restrained herself before and was not capable of it now as he prolonged her tortured pleasure beyond anything she had felt before. The noises, however, were concerning to the honor guard stationed outside and everyone in camp. The fierce animal part of his brain became sharply aware of the intruding scents of leather, metal and the musk of men... contenders to steal his mate.

Nikolaus had no idea what had happened and became only dimly aware his mouth tasted of ash and his head was  cocked at an odd angle. Alyssa, despite her body feeling overwhelmed, had recognized his sudden hostility and grabbed his horns with both hands and yanked his head away before he burned several of his poor guard... and the tent. His thrusts had not ceased the entire time and despite the brief interruption, he kept going until his own release flooded her.

“You almost set your honor guard on fire.” Alyssa chuckles between gulps of breath.

“What?”

He glances towards the tent flaps and sees a flicker of movement as they hastily lean away from the gap they had been peeking through. He bristles a little at that though is not angry. Nikolaus simply turns his attention back to Alyssa, gathering her up in his arms so they could lay together for a while. It does not take long for fatigue to take her into a deep slumber. Nikolaus carefully untangles himself from her, tucking the blanket over her naked form and leaves the tent. An idea had come to mind and he hoped his generals would be willing to listen.

The three men were perplexed when the Red Sun arrived and asked them to follow him to the edge of camp. They stood with their backs to the torches, staring out into the pitch darkness of the field before them. There was no moon, so it was next to impossible to see by just star light. Nikolaus was standing a dozen or so yards from them.

“Can you see me from this distance?” Nikolaus calls out to them.

“Not at all, my liege.” General  Vakkain answers back after  Yait and  Foewn both shake their heads, unable to see their leader in the darkness.

“And now?” he calls out, voice a much deeper tone as he had changed into his true dragon form.

“It is far too dark to see you.” General  Yait calls out. “What is this about?”

The ground shakes a little as Nikolaus approaches them, his shadowed silhouette towering menacingly over them. It takes a minute or so for their eyes to adjust before realizing the void before them is actually the young Emperor. Pleased with his experiment, he changes form again and leads them back to the tent where the map and markers are still laid out.

“I have a plan that will win us the day.” He picks up a marker that indicates himself and moves it to behind the ballista battery. “I am a war machine myself, one the enemy would not expect.”

“Red Sun!” That is too dangerous!” All three men  clamour in protest.

“I understand your concern but we cannot surrender and I will not needlessly sacrifice you and your men’s lives for the sake of pride.” Nikolaus snorts, silencing them. “I will... not lie to you and say I am not afraid of doing this but I must. It is our only course of action and what kind of emperor would I be if I sat idly by? Hells, I would be a shame to all dragon kind.”

“I see. You are determined then, my liege?” General Yait asks after giving it much thought, a note of admiration in his tone.

“I am.” Nikolaus retorts, his chest puffing out defensively.

“I am not challenging your will, my liege.” The elder man laughs. “We are guided by your will and your wisdom. What would you have us do, if this will be our course?”

They spend the next hour or so formulating a plan. The men would rest for a few more hours and then being to move across the swampy field under the cover of night.  The darkness will provide cover but also challenges to such a maneuver but they were determined. The hour before dawn, Nikolaus would swoop over the enemy camp and burn down the war-engines that guard the empty marshlands from approach. With preparation set in motion, Nikolaus can only wait until the appointed time. General  Foewn comes to his side as the mustered army starts to mobilize in the darkness, keeping the noise and light to a minimum.

“You are sure of this?” He asks the young Emperor.

“As sure as I can be, Foewn. I do not know how you shoulder such burdens.” Nikolaus admits nervously.

“Because I must.” Foewn answers him flatly. “May your wings carry us to victory and do not do put yourself in a position where we cannot come to your aide. Losing you means we lose everything.”

Nikolaus nods in affirmation as Foewn goes to join his company. Once the marching orders are fully carried out and the encampment emptied aside from a few guards and workers, Nikolaus wanders out into the dark field before taking off so the thrust of his wings doesn’t flatten the entire camp. His wings still weren’t used to carrying his weight in flight but they were getting stronger. After struggling on the first few wing-beats, Nikolaus found his balance and became fully air-borne. As he gained more altitude, his vantage over the battlefield changed and gave him more perspective of his enemy’s position.

He could make out their camp from miles away, torches at a minimum as it they were still resting. Dawn wasn’t far off. The weapons were sparsely guarded, his foe confident in his supposed inability to act against them. He couldn’t help the tug of a smirk at the corner of his scaly lips at the thought of how this would alter their perception of him forever. A flash of light signaled his men were nearly in position and the go ahead to commence his attack. Nikolaus breathed in deep to calm his nerves as his wings folded and he dropped and glided towards the camp.

As planned, Nikolaus approaches quietly though the night patrols weren’t expecting to have to watch for an attack from above. The catapults burst into flames, the ballista batteries and ammunition following seconds after as intense dragon-flame consumed them. The camp was in a sudden panic as alarms were sounded and men scrambled in terror. The first rays of dawn were appearing by the time he finished burning the war machines. He then hovered himself over the camp, casting a large shadow as the sun came up. With himself blocking the sun, the three battalions that had been carefully picking their way through the marshlands through the night arrived and flanked the camp, giving them no choice. Some resisted but most surrendered and permitted themselves to be taken prisoner. Nikolaus found himself pleased and marched back with his troops once they had finished, leaving behind smoldering piles of ashen wood and twisted metal.

The moment Nikolaus re-entered the camp, everyone was taken aback by the shouting they heard. He didn’t understand the language but he recognized the feminine voice the words belonged to before Alyssa rounded a corner. Her face was flush with anger, her hair frazzled as it had not been properly cared for after a bath. She was shouting at him in her language, not that he understood a word of it but seemed both Yait and Foewn did, both trying to keep straight faces.

“Alyssa.” Nikolaus tries to talk over her but it’s no use as she beats her fists on his chest, tears in her eyes. “What is wrong?” He demands, feeling an unpleasant sensation in his stomach.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate I translate most of what she’s saying.” Yait speaks up, clearing his throat. “But I believe your courtesan is quite upset with you.”

Nikolaus opens his mouth again but she promptly reaches up and slaps him across the cheek. It doesn’t hurt but the entire army tenses and no one is sure what to do. Nikolaus sighs and finally picks her up, tossing Alyssa over his shoulder. Despite her thumping her fists on his back and kicking her legs wildly, he carries her away from the camp so his men can focus on preparing the prisoners. She seems to have stopped shouting after he sets her down; the two of them standing in the field, alone.

“Alyssa.” He growls, glaring down at her.

“Red Sun...” She says before sinking to her knees and groveling before him. “That was such inappropriate behavior...”

“Just tell me why.” He interrupts her.

“When I woke, I convinced the guard to tell me where you had gone while I was bathing.” She says, still looking down at the ground. “I assumed you would simply command from the back with your generals, not risk yourself...”

“It was the only way we’d win and I did what I could to not endanger myself.” Nikolaus sighs, picking her up and holding her in his arms. “It worked, we won.”

“Yes.” She sighs dejectedly. “I should have trusted in your wisdom, Red Sun.”

“Well, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have thought of it in the first place.” He purrs, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. “What were you yelling at me?”

“Every Agyptian curse I could think of.” She admits sheepishly. “Speaking... I’ll have to perform some rituals to undo some of those...”

He just laughs at and takes her back to the camp so they can prepare to return to the Solar Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long break between chapters as I was distracted by real life matters, editing the first ten chapters, and just long gaps of writer's block.
> 
> Thank you for the continued views, favs, & bookmarks.
> 
> 12/25 - Updated to draft Beta; chief change is timeline & some events were edited and compressed


	12. Coalescence 12

The months leading up to his wedding were filled with success. His reclamation grew as did his reformed council. Those oppressed by the Sol Triumvirate flocked to his side as Nikolaus time and time again exercised his strength in both politics and warfare. The economic ties and alliances of his Empire revived and grew with renewed strength, his court filling with delegates from every country and household that joined his dominion. At first, he had still opposed the idea of his ‘ delegation ’ serving as a harem as it had during his parents’ reign but his opinions relaxed on the notion with Alyssa’s expert guidance. As his campaign progressed, she had established her own place of power as a spymaster and a reputation as a royal courtesan.

However, Nikolaus would have to entrust his campaign with the generals he had brought into his inner circle as he was now headed for  Olandia , a sea-faring nation that controlled nearly all of the major nautical shipping lanes and expeditions. High Admiral  Valyrie was a shrewd woman that had sworn no allegiance to either side of the conflict... at least not openly. It had been arranged that the marriage of her daughter, Alexandria DuMont, to the Red Sun would solidify a military and trade alliance with them, as their naval fleets would tip the tide of the escalating conflict in their favor. Nikolaus was nervous sailing on a ship, as he feared his weight would tip it but the  Olandia vessels were nothing like the sailing boats he had occasionally drifted on. A war frigate named ‘Leviathan’s Oath’ had been sent to collect and carry the Emperor to the fortress isle that served as the seat of power for  Olandia . The ship was a massive construct of wood and iron, propelled by massive sails stretched across the arms of towering masts. The captain was a wiry old man with thick arms covered in tattoos and scars and it took nearly a hundred men and women to man the ship.

“Never been on a ship?” Alyssa teases him as Nikolaus is nervously holding on to a thick brace of rope as he watches the water pass from down below.

“Not like this and never on the ocean.” He admits to her.

“I see. Did they ever teach you how to swim?”

“Of course! The ocean is just... intimidating.” He growls uneasily.

The journey takes two days and half. To his relief, the weather remained calm and there were no unexpected. Though he had read texts on Olandia, they could not prepare him for the sight they coasted into.

Fort Tempest’s Foil was the seat of power of  Olandia , a bulwark into the bay that made up the coastal city of  Gyr’balt . The fort was completely isolated, surrounded by a network of jagged rocks that served as a surf break as well as natural defenses as sailing the currents around these rocks was treacherous for those that did not know them well. Nikolaus felt his stomach lurch as the ship expertly navigated these channels with sharp turns. At one point, they had turned so sharply he feared they would capsize but the ship made it safely through the other side and harbored at the gates.

Nikolaus was hoping Alexandria would be there to greet him but was disappointed with he was met by another woman. She was around the same age as Alex, though where his love was a slender woman, this one looked as if she could lift him with little effort. Her arms were thick with toned muscle, tanned skin marked with a myriad of tattoos along the shoulders and biceps that depicted a variety of symbols and creatures. The rest of her frame was muscular, straining the fabric of her tunic and breeches, and also sported tattoos in variety of places, even on her face and seemed to compliment her steely green eyes and the messy braid of blonde hair.

“Welcome ashore, Red Sun.” She greets him, hand extended to shake. “High Admiral sent me down to escort ya up.”

“Where is Alexandria?” He blurts out immediately.

“Sorry  ta disappoint.” The woman shrugs as she starts to lead him up the worn steps. “Can’t see the bride before the big day. Brings bad luck.”

Nikolaus thinks to protest but Alyssa nudges him in the hip and that shuts up him. They are lead inside the keep itself, the vast hall reminding him of the layout of his throne room. He surmised he could easily and comfortably fit in this room in his full form.

There was a massive, ornate mural inlaid in the floor; depicting  Olandia’s trade-mark sea monster along with a  myriad of patterns and symbols. He recalled that it was a relief of a story of  Olandia’s founding. On the far side of the great hall was a chair that appeared to be made from the driftwood of salvaged ships and the bones of sea creatures Nikolaus had no names for. The High Admiral sat here, not  bothing to approach. Nikolaus looked down on her with unease. High Admiral  Valyrie DuMont was shrewd woman whose temperament was as volatile as the sea itself. Like her daughter, she was lean and her black hair worn long and braided, though there are streaks of silver in her. Her skin has a weather quality to hit, deep wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. She is also sporting her own assortment of scars and tattoos, most concealed by the tunic and vest she wears.

“Thank you, Captain  DeSadre . You’re dismissed.” She waves her hand, dismissing the young woman. “I trust your journey was calm, Red Sun?”

“Yes, thank you. The seas were quiet.” Nikolaus replies, a bit annoyed by her lack of ceremony. “Where is Alexandria?”

“It is bad luck to see the bride before the day. You’ll see her tomorrow, I assure you.” The woman says dismissively. “There will be a feast in your honor tonight. Until then, quarters have been arranged for your comfort.” A servant was called over to guide them to his quarters, leaving Nikolaus no chance to ask any other questions.

On their way to the room, Captain  DeSadre intercepted them. This time, she bowed respectfully to Nikolaus, though what can out of her mouth was hardly respectful.

“Pardon, Red Sun, but I wish to accost your courtesan here.” She smiles, her attention directed at Alyssa.

Nikolaus gives her a scrutinizing look but just snorts and rolls his eyes, looking down at Alyssa.  DeSadre laughs and Alyssa takes her offered arm.

“I presumed it would be too daring to accost the Red Sun himself, but my what a conquest you would be.” She says, making the dragon fluster. “I will return her to you and I’ll even clean up after myself.”

Nikolaus goes to his room, too flustered to respond to her flirtations while  DeSadre leads her through the keep, to the east end. The suite they enter overlooks the bay, though Alyssa is surprised by the  encounter awaiting her.

“Thank you, Cabral.” Alexandria says,  embracing the woman briefly.

“Anything for you, Alex. Have to say though, I am jealous of your choice of husband.” She muses as she leaves the room so they have privacy.

“This is a surprise.” Alyssa admits as she sits down in the chair offered to her, Alexandria pouring them a glass of water each.

“Yes well... the privacy is for a reason, as is the deception as what we discuss must remain between us.” Alex sounds tired as she sits down, then pulls a coin out and sets it on the table.

“This is...  Imperiya ? What’s the  significance ?” Alyssa asks after inspecting the coin.

“Where I found it. Nikolaus is in immense danger... the wedding is a trap.” Alex says.

“I don’t understand... what does  Imperiya have to do with the wedding?” Alyssa asks with alarm, shoulders tense.

“Something’s been off with my mother ever since this arrangement was made but I thought... perhaps I was imagining thing but I found that coin in her personal coffers, not the treasury, recently.” She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and slides it over to Alyssa.

She opens it to find it is a letter sent from  Roren , a high military figure amongst the  Iaponian navy. It details how his fleets will be arriving on the day of the wedding to cut off escape from  Olandia . There is also discussion of the assassination of the Red Sun, Nikolaus, by  Valyrie’s promise. Alyssa cannot believe what she is reading and sets the letter down.

“ Valyrie betrays the Red Sun?!”

“Yes, and it’s too late to stop what’s already in motion.” Alexandria sighs. “However, we have to protect Nikolaus.”

“He is hardly in any danger. Conventional weapons are not dangerous to dragons and trapping him in the water is an impossible feat.” Alyssa retorts with a hint of arrogance.

“Sadly, that is not true.” She gets up and beckons for Alyssa to follow her.

They transverse to the lower levels of the keep, where the smell of sea water and fish are strong. There is a guard blocking the door but they greet Alexandria warmly.

“You intend to go through with this?” The guard asks her, a weathered man dressed in thick leathers and a cutlass at his belt.

“I do.” Alex replies.

The man steps aside and lets them in. Alyssa is amazed by the network of natural caverns they walk through; ancient murals and paintings carved into the walls depicting what she assumed is the early days of  Olandia’s founding. The path winds into a massive chamber that is fed by the ocean through a hidden channel. The water is pitch dark and the cavern would be the same if it was not for the bioluminescent lichen and minerals all along the walls.

“What is this place?” Alyss asks in awe.

“A prison.” Alexandria replies bitterly, kneeling by the water and tapping the surface to make it ripple.

At first, nothing happens but after a few seconds, the surface begins to churn and Alyssa finds herself mesmerized by a show of lights coming from the darkness of the water. It takes her a moment to realize they are moving and something breaches the surface. Her heart stops as she finds herself staring up at an impossible creature towering over her.

“I need your help, Alyssa, as saving them both will break Nikolaus’s heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas folks!
> 
> The whole story has been updated with a fresh draft, as I've shuffled around events and timelines for things to make more sense and refine my writing. I would recommend re-read, if you have the time, as there's been some drastic changes. Please, leave a comment letting me know what you think (it helps).


	13. Coalescence 13

Nikolaus watched with a deep scowl as High Admiral  Valyrie , with great disdain on her face, scrawled her name on the large roll of parchment before her. She glares up at the Red Sun, briefly, before turning her back to him and walking down the  dais . Coming up the stairs after was Fleet Admiral  Roren of the  Iapoian Navy. Both were signing a writ of surrender and treaty after a six-month struggle against Nikolaus forces.  Roren bows to Nikolaus politely before picking up the pen and signing the scroll before him, then an attendant comes to check the signatures before rolling it up and sealing it with wax so it can be archived. Nikolaus rises from his throne.

Valyrie’s botched assassination at his wedding exposed her alliance with the Sol Triumvirate and the trap she had planned with  Iapoia . Though Nikolaus had been, effectively, alone in the middle of  Olandia’s fortress, the mysterious destruction of  Roren’s waiting fleet enabled him to escape. Nikolaus retaliated by seizing all the land assets that fed  Olandia resources and it seemed  Iapoia had faced a troubling development with its trade and war fleets vanishing out in the sea to a point where they no longer posed a threat.

“Red Sun. The Emperor sends his regards and congratulates you.” Roren says after setting the quill down.

“I’m sure he does.” The young dragon growls with displeasure as he towers over the man. “You will be escorted, safely, to your vessels.”

The series of events that had transpired over the past few months had changed the young dragon, hardened him. There was an air of aggression that surrounded him  now that made even the most stalwart of his soldiers feel a cold twist of fear whenever he passed them. Now, he had to prepare for one of the largest pushes of his campaign; confronting  Imperiya , the largest pillar of the Sol Triumvirate. Forces had been amassing in the borderlands that made up the shared space between the Solar Empire’s eastern borders and the small kingdom of  Royaume . Destroying  Royaume had not been in his plans but it seemed the issue was beyond his control. The small country would be turned into a bloodied and scorched battlefield.

HIs army was already preparing and he flew out there to join them. The presence of the fiery red dragon bolstered their morale though Nikolaus had no intention of fighting in his true form unless it was absolutely necessary. Before his departure, reports had reached him that there were siege weapons being brought and deployed that would pose a danger to him; a gift from  Olandia before he forced the High Admiral into submission for her treason. Even if such weapons were not present, he preferred to fight alongside the men and women serving him. Though he showed a natural aptitude for sword-play, Nikolaus’s monstrous strength and volcanic breath were advantages he would use when needed as well.

Alyssa was not waiting in his tent when he arrived, needing an hour to rest before attending council with his generals and marshals. He had left her at the Solar Palace, as her work as his spy master and  liaison was too crucial at this stage to keep her away for his own amusements. Once refreshed and head a little clearer, he went to the massive tent in the center of the camp to go over what they expected as their first major battle.

“They have the advantage of the terrain.” General  Yait points out on the map. “The range of their archers and catapults are greatly extended and we’ll be bombarded on approach.”

“What about these forests here?” Nikolaus asks, pointing at a spot to the north-east.

“Those belong to the tribes. Wild folk hunts anyone trespassing for sport. There’s a few outlying sovereign patches of land there but they’re not very friendly to us or Imperiya.” Another of his generals explains.

“Then this will be a difficult engagement.” the young emperor concluded. “Are we ready?”

Everyone nodded and saluted him. The battle would likely start at sunrise tomorrow. Now was the time to rest and prepare... potentially say their goodbyes and make peace with their gods. Nikolaus returned to his tent in a broody mood. The betrayal of the wedding still stung; Alexandria had not shown up, leaving him standing at the altar like a fool. Instead, there was an attempted ambush and the relief in the floor had opened but whatever was supposed to be waiting for him in the waters underneath had not been there and  Valyrie’s coup was easily thwarted. Nikolaus left  Olandia in a rage, narrowly changing his mind about burning  the city-state completely to the ground at the last moment.

Horns sounded, announcing the movement of the enemy’s ranks and the time had come. Nikolaus, with the help of a pair of servants, put on the uniform he had specifically tailored for him. It was similar to the clothing his generals wore; leather jerkin with an open back to accommodate his wings and metal plates across the chest. His arms were left bare as his skin was naturally armored already. The pants, also made of leather and chainmail, had been specifically tailored to accommodate the presence of his tail and the double join of his legs. Alyssa had teased him about his desire to wear clothes, as he would ruin them the moment, he needed to change forms but he found it necessary... though he would not openly admit it had always been a boyhood fantasy of his to wear the uniform of a soldier  someday . The sword at his side was ceremonial, as he was not trained well enough to confidently wield the weapon but it also wasn’t terribly needed as Nikolaus was a walking weapon through pure physicality alone.

The battlefield before them was a series of gently rolling slopes and hills, of which the forces of the  Imperiya army had taken advantage. Archers, ballista, and catapults had been stationed on the higher hills to increase their effective range, especially as the fields were wide and open. The sky was over-cast and there was a chill in the air heralding the first storms of winter. Though his generals doubted the weather would turn nasty, they were prepared for rain or sleet to occur during the engagement. The tension amongst his  soldiers was palpable

“Are you ready?” General  Yait’s asks as he and the other generals come to stand with him.

“Don’t know what else I could do. I just want to go up there and torch them.” Nikolaus growled.

“ Yes, but those weapons concern us.” He retorts, pointing at a pair of slopes to either side.

The ballista mounted here have four long arms that appear to be made of bone or some kind of highly flexible timber. Metal plating glints off them as well as the tip of barbed bolt, something that could, with enough force behind it, pierce through his scales. Even a glancing shot could be devasting and potentially lethal if they knocked the young emperor out of the air.

“Valyrie’s parting gift, I imagine.” He snorts with distaste.

“Yes. I can’t imagine where she got or even thought up those weapons but they will be devastating no matter what.” General  Yait concludes, putting his helmet on as horns sound.

Nikolaus looks up to see his enemy is preparing their advance; soldiers armed with spears and shields making up the first couple of ranks. Nikolaus swallows nervously as he feels his entire army waiting for him to give the signal. Once the enemy was halfway down the slope, Nikolaus raised his arm to signal for their advance.

Arrows bounced off him as they rattled against the shield wall they raised once they were within range. Nikolaus eyed the ballista nervously, as it wouldn’t be long before they swiveled in his direction. The horns sounding a charge echoed across the field as the  Imperiya soldiers closed ranks and rushed forward. To soften their targets, the ballista and catapults released a volley. Due to his smaller size, Nikolaus was more difficult to target but the barbed bolts that were intended for him were no less devastating as they landed mere yards wide of their intended mark. Death was quick for those struck directly by the fearsome projectiles but others were maimed or thrown, dazed, to the ground by the force of its passing and its impact into the ground. Nikolaus gritted his teeth, fighting the animalistic urge to change and go up  their attack them himself.

Imperiyian soldiers that broke through the front ranks of the Draconis army tried to make a target of him but his generals and elite guard kept their positions. Nikolaus, however, would not sit idly by and participated in the chaos. His monstrous strength threw men aside easily, weapons breaking against his scales even as the sharp blades ripped his clothes. His fire breath sent men screaming to the ground and their comrades running to give him a wide berth. Despite this, they were losing ground. The weapon batteries and archers on the hills were battering his forces and Nikolaus roared a retreat, horns blowing to signal his command to the entire army.

As they fell back out of range of the weapon batteries, there was a mild reprieve.  Imperiya pressed them, forcing Nikolaus and his men to continue to lose ground and lose strength. Feeling he was well out of danger, Nikolaus leapt and changed into his true form, casting a massive shadow over the  Imperiyian soldiers. They hesitated for just a moment before flames reduced the front lines to ash. His men cheered as Nikolaus landed, emboldened by their Emperor’s strength.

Nikolaus howled as he felt a sharp pain on his left flank. Though the shot had been wide, one of the wickedly long armed  ballistae had been reloaded and its aim adjusted. Though the shot had not been fatal, the barbed bolt grazed close enough to rip several scales from Nikolaus’s body, blood spurting and pouring from the jagged wound. He retreated back in terror, realizing that he vastly underestimated the range of those machines and the pain and injury were too much for him to shape-shift. His soldiers surrounded him, placing more and more bodies between him and his enemies as the  Imperiyians surged forward again; the sight of the ‘immortal’ Red Sun being wounded giving new zeal to their fighting spirit.

Just as the signal for a full retreat echoed out, the sound was drowned out by a series of deep horn blows Nikolaus nor his generals recognized. Coming from the south, both armies hesitated as the  Imperiyians did not recognize the calls either. Riders on horseback started to appear at the crest of a hill, some carrying banners Nikolaus recognized as  Agyptian heraldry; identifying various families and clans. At their head was a banner that carried the symbol of the Red Sun. The  Imperiyian generals shouted orders as they formed up defensive ranks against this new enemy, realizing they were not reinforcement. Nikolaus and his men kept retreating, the distraction allowing for them to gain some distance and reform ranks to protect their wounded Emperor. Nikolaus found it was difficult to place weight on his injured leg, the grass and dirt soaked in a trail of his blood as he continued to bleed from the injury, no one able to help patch it up.

The charge of the unknown third army began in earnest as the  Imperiyians hastily shored up a defensive line with shields and spears. Nikolaus watched with nervous anticipation as the horses were closing the distance; there had to be nearly a hundred making up the first couple of ranks. Many would die breaching the shield wall but they’d still get through, even with archers picking a few off as the steeds closed the  distance. In a puzzling  maneuver , maybe a hundred yards from the shield wall where the ground leveled out, the cavalry suddenly peeled off to either side in a retreat. Nikolaus was confused, until he realized the cavalry had been hiding the true intent of their charge.

Beasts unlike anything he had seen before continue barreling forward. They were low to the ground, broad chested and their hides appeared thick, judging from the fact arrows were bouncing off them. They had big round heads with a pair of horns above their beady little eyes and a short row of two smaller horns along their snouts. The  Imperiyians screamed as the beasts bored down on them, shields shattering against the momentum of the monsters and soldiers being trampled or tossed as they plowed through their ranks. The cavalry folded back into formation and followed behind in the bloodied wake of these monsters, still barreling through the soldiers with little signs of slowing down.

Nikolaus noticed the rider bearing the Red Sun banner led the charge, but before becoming fully engaged, wheeled around with several other riders and was racing towards them. The rest of the army, thousands of men and women on foot in garb he could only guess was customary armor of Agypt came charging down the slope to join the melee before the  Imperiyians could regain their footing. His men closed ranks around him as the riders pulled up, the horse rearing as its rider yanked hard on the reigns. Nikolaus stared in fascinated horror when he realized he wasn’t looking at a horse but some kind of monstrous predator in the shape of a horse. Its front legs ended in clawed feet and its lips pulled back to the curve of its jawline, revealing a maw filled with razor sharp teeth and a barbed tongue. Two massive creatures that looked like maned dogs with spotted fur paced next to the creature, their barking sound eerily like the laugh of a human.

“Identify yourself!” General  Vakkain commands as he draws his sword and places himself squarely between the stranger and Nikolaus, the other generals following suit.

The rider, wearing a leather and metal helm forged in the visage of a snarling dragon says something to the riders in jackal-like helms. Nikolaus notices the voice is feminine and something sounds strangely familiar. His jaw drops as the person removes the helm and tucks it under her arm, revealing a fetchingly handsome woman with familiar blonde hair and bronzed skin. Her amber eyes are full of steel and laughter as she gazes up at Nikolaus, clearly ignoring everyone else.

“Alyssa?” Nikolaus growls in wonder, even though this woman has subtle differences from his courtesan.

“I apologize for the disappointment, Red Sun.” She says in a merry tone before falling to one knee before him. “I am Pharoh  Elysius of the Amarna Dynasty.”

There is a whispered murmur amongst the men and the generals lower their blades. The masked riders dismount and prostrate themselves before Nikolaus, though one towering individual merely stands at  Elysisus’s elbow with his thick, bronze arms cross over his chest.

“W-what... how did you even make it here?” He growls.

“I shall explain but you are wounded and need medical attention. Once we are done routing these traitors, we must seek safe haven for you to heal. I doubt you could fly in that condition and the palace is too far.”

“There is nowhere we can go.” General Yait retorts.

“Even barbarians can be bargained with.” She smiles before saying something to her towering bodyguard and remounting her steed to rejoin the battle.

Imperiya , blindsided by the arrival of the  Agyptians , are in full retreat. They are chased into the wood, given no other avenue of escape as  Elysius coordinates her troops to cut off any other direction but the woods. Some surrender but others try their chances with the beasts and  wildfolk of these lands. Many generals are captured and the war machines that had wounded Nikolaus and cost his army a great deal of lives are dismantled. The day is a surprising success and Nikolaus and his army, despite the beating they’ve taken, cheer. The  Agyptians tend to the wounded and recover the dead to be returned to their families. Some of their  warbeasts were slain and to manys’ surprise, the  Agyptians start breaking the animals down to repurpose their hides, meat, and even internal organs.

Nikolaus finds the jackal-masked guard that follow her seemed versed in tending to his wounds. A mild sedative is given to him to reduce the pain enough where he could transform to his human shape so that the wound is more easily treated and bound. The pharoh patiently waits until her men are done tending to him, then approaches Nikolaus once more.

“The generals and lieutenants have been rounded up.” She reports to him, as if she had been at his command this entire time.

“What for?” He asks with perplexity.

“For your judgment or if you wished to interrogate them. Though I believe some are conscripts, most are deeply loyal members of the  Imperiya military and are traitors to you.”  Elysius says sternly. “ But we need to find you defensible shelter.”

Elysius says a command to one of the jackal masks and he runs off. Minutes later, the man returns leading the biggest horse Nikolaus has ever seen. He surmised it was a working breed, as the creature stood as tall as him at the shoulder and was broad chested with thick legs. Most creatures, in his experience, got nervous around his scent but this horse seemed utterly calm near him. The reigns were handed to him and the horse just snorted and lowered its head to sniff at him. Its coat was a deep roan,  tapering into jet black at the hooves and its snout.

“On our way, I encountered a breeder that had these monstrosities, claimed that they were once horses meant for dragons to ride.”  Elysius smiles. “It would seem that would be the case, as it shows no fear around you, though I confess we have no saddles large enough for this beast.”

With some help, Nikolaus got himself slung across the horse’s back, a fistful of its mane in one hand to help steer it. The horse was utterly calm and did not seemed bothered by his weight.  Elysius pulled on her helm and got back on her own mount, her dog-like companions following as she led the way to the forest. Though Nikolaus and his generals had misgivings about going this route,  Elysius had been right about a sovereign holding belonging to the  Timberwulf family nearby. It was likely their battle had not gone unnoticed though the only signs they saw of  wild folk were the occasional bodies of an  Imperiyia soldier plugged full of arrows or strung up in a tree. Nikolaus grimaced at the thought of encountering these people, though  Elysius and her guard seemed more than capable of handling them.

Their path brought them to a gorge, where all could see a vast castle and village built into its walls, surrounded by a sturdy wall. The banner of the  TImberwulf hung over the gates and Nikolaus was surprised to be greeted by the sight of what appeared to be common soldiers and  wild folk manning the walls. An arrow shot at the feet of  Elysius’s steed brought them to a halt; a warning.

“The Red Sun would seek shelter here!”  Elysius shouts.

“We don’t need your war here!” A man shouts back, only to have his attention distracted.

There is a prolonged silence and then the gates open. Out walks a retinue of women that stand at least a head taller than an average man, dressed in leathers and bear hides with shields and weapons in hand. Behind them comes out the biggest bear Nikolaus has ever seen. Its fur is as white as the snow and face marred with years of aged scars. Atop its back rides a woman dressed in furs, another  wild folk but at the bear’s side is a woman with steely grey eyes, jet-black hair tied back in a long braid and fair-skinned. She wears heavy clothes and furs to stave off the cold.

“And what brings the Emperor whelp to my lands?” The woman retorts in an icy reception.

“We are in need of shelter for a few days and you are the only hovel with solid walls.”  Elysius retorts with an equally icy tone.

“Mind  yer tongue. Lady  Timberwulf rules this spot and  yer tresspassin ’.” The wild red-head on the bear shouts at her.

“Lady? What happened to lord Byron?” General  Yait murmurs, clearly having some information about this area, then repeats his question more loudly.

“You knew my father?” Comes the response.

“Mostly by reputation.” General  Yait replies, taking a few steps forward. “Good man, cunning fighter.” He says almost fondly.

“Leave. You will not bring your war to my doorstep.” The woman insists and as if to punctuate her words, the red-head on the bear  loses an arrow that falls close to  Elysius though the Pharoh does not flinch.

“I bring payment.” She offers, servants bringing forth fresh meat, exotic hides and bones, and the other materials they pilfered form the battlefield. “You border  Imperiya lands and regardless if you help us or not, they will come for you when you are weakest. The last winter appears to have been quite harsh.”

“And  wut du  ya know of our lands,  southie ?” The red head spits, quite a fiery personality that it seems Lady  Timberwulf can’t quite control.

“Does that mongrel speak for you?”  Elysius retorts dismissively.

The woman atop the bear sputtered angrily, slinging curses in some foreign tongue no one understood aside from the natives. She hopped off her bear and was about to come stomping toward her... if it wasn’t for the bear pinning her down with one of his massive paws. She went face first into the snow, swearing now at the betrayal of her companion as the bear lazily kept her in place. Lady Timberwulf sighed.

“You’ll have to forgive Fen. She lets her tongue run ahead of her. I am not completely in hospitable.”

At her signal, the gates are opened and they are  permitted entry.  Elysisus commands her guard to scout and patrol, leaving some outside the grand hall that serves as Lady  Timberwulf’s home. The fiery red-headed  wildfolk named Fen is in a sour disposition as she falls in stride next to the woman but she makes no further retorts. Nikolaus is glad to be out of the cold, as the steaming of his entire body felt ridiculous. They were offered seats at her table and the gifts  Elysius brought taken to be properly prepared and cured for storage. The young dragon feels the woman’s scrutinize stare.

“Did not think dragons could be harmed.” She retorts.

“I didn’t think so either but today was a reminder of my own mortality.” He growls in retort, the injury duly aching.

“I’ll have quarters prepared for your men but you will stay no longer than a night and a day from now.” The woman proclaims sternly. “You bring trouble to my lands and the sooner you’re on your way home, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird to think getting to the end of this novella, as there aren't many more events to cover, though this is only the beginning for Nikolaus and his cohort. I'll talk more about the next part as this starts to wrap up.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. It gives me the opportunity to communicate with you guys.


	14. Coalescence 14

Remaining true to his word and the blessing of being a quick healer, Nikolaus prepared his men to leave at the deadline Lady  Timberwulf had given them. However, it seemed the plans were dashed as a scout came to report to her as they were finishing up breakfast. Lady  Timberwulf scowled heavily after digesting the scout’s words, then dismissed him with orders.

“It would seem your friends have arrived.” She said icily. “And they seek to burn my lands to the ground.”

“What?” Nikolaus replies with alarm.

“ Imperiyan soldiers are setting up catapults on the lip of the gorge with intention of raining pitch down on my keep.” She slumps in her chair.

“This is my fault.” Nikolaus stands. “ Elysius ,  Vakkain , coordinate with Lady  Timberwulf to get her people to shelter and save what supplies you can. I will go deal with the Imperiyans.”

“My liege!” Garis immediately protests. “Your wound and we do not know if they brought any more of the dragon slayer weapons!”

Nikolaus looks to Lady  Timberwulf and describes what they are referring to. After a moment of thought, she assures him the scout did not describe any weapons of such type, just catapults. Nikolaus is relieved but still determined with this course of action. Any further protest is silenced, though  Elysius is obedient from the start and already relaying orders to her bodyguards in the musical dialect of the  Agyptians that he has yet to fully grasp. Lady  Timberwulf seems shocked by his response.

“You would defend us?”

“I brought my war to your doorstep after you offered me and my men shelter.” Nikolaus rumbles. “I intended to repay such respectable honor with supplies and gold, which I intend to but I can offer a more immediate payment now, in protecting your people and your lands from the enemy I brought with me.”

Nikolaus leaves the hall and walks to the center of the square, which has enough open space. Villagers, soldiers, and wild folk look on in a mixture of fascination and terror as the sparkling red dragon towers over them, wings stretching out and kicking up strong gusts of wind and flurries of snow as he launches himself in the air. Nikolaus let out an earth-shattering roar as he soars up to the top of the gorge, where the weapons are being raised. The  Imperiyians panic at the sight of him, arrows shattering and bouncing off his scales as they desperately tried to ward him off. His breath sets the closest catapults aflame, some of them backfiring before they collapse and doing more damage to the  Imperiyians manning them than threatening those below.

It took mere minutes for Nikolaus to neutralize the weapons, burning or smashing them to pieces. The  Imperiyians try to flee but found their way blocked by a small but intimidating unit of bear cavalry and what Nikolaus recognized to be some of the burly female guards he had seen down in the keep. He also recognizes the diminutive red-head wild woman astride the impossibly large bear; the beast nearly twice the size of the other bears.

“Leave some alive for Lena.” The woman sneers, her bow drawn back. “She’ll want  ta ask  sum questions  buhfer executin’.”

Seeing the situation is well in hand, Nikolaus glides back down to the keep. It seems the danger is thwarted and  Timberwulf’s own defenses are cleaning up above. Lena is waiting on the door steps of her hall as Nikolaus transforms before approaching her. To his surprise, she bows to him.

“Thank you, Red Sun.” She says politely.

“Your little... wilder seems to have the rest in hand.” He grumbles.

“Ah, of course Fen is up there. Explains where some of my guard went.” Lena smiles with amusement. “No matter, you’ve done me a great service and I am in your debt.”

“If... you would not mind continuing to shelter the ones who are unable to travel, I will send for them once they have back more of their strength. I would consider us even.” Nikolaus says after some brief thought. “And you are welcome to call upon me if you are given trouble again.”

“Of course, Red Sun. It will be no trouble and your men will be safe here. I will send word when they’ve recovered.” Lena bows to him again.

Nikolaus finds  Elysius and his generals joining them, having helped with the evacuations and now gathered up all their able-bodied fighters in-case the keep itself needed defending. Now, they were ready to make the journey back to the Solar Palace. Lena arranges for them to have safe passage through the woods, where they rejoined the rest of their forces and together, with the Agyptians making up defensive flanks, started the long march back home.

The weeks felt like months but everyone was glad to make the trek back up the mountain to reach the outer gates of the Solar Palace. Nikolaus was pleased to see the path had been fixed and the gates and walls repaired and strengthened in his absence. He had worried his enemies would attempt to assault his seat of power in his absence but it seemed like that had not been the case. Standing within the outer courtyard was Alyssa and the cohort of diplomats and advisors. They cheer and bow to him, welcoming the victorious Emperor and his army back home. Admis the celebration, however, Nikolaus noted another reunion happening as Alyssa ran into the arms of  Elysius and the two embraced tightly. Though he suspected they were twins from the moment he had laid eyes on  Elysius and mistaken her for Alyssa briefly, seeing the two side by side was surreal. They both were aware of his gaze and turned to him with playful smirks on their faces. General  Yaits snickers behind Nikolaus.

“You’re in a world of trouble, my liege.”

The comment was curious as it wasn’t alarming but he felt  Yaits was suggesting a different type of danger to him, given his sordid relationship with Alyssa. Nikolaus follows them to his hall while everyone else readjusts to being home. A feast was prepared to honor his homecoming and he spent at least an hour relaying stories of the battle and the arrival of the Agyptians to the field.

“I’m glad the Pharoh reached you in time.” Alyssa says with relief.

“Why didn’t you tell me she is your sister, let alone your twin?” Nikolaus growls, though he is not angry with her.

“I didn’t want her ruining the surprise.”  Elysius interjects with a  mischievous smile. “It is always off-putting when people realize we are twins and it is that moment that reveals the most about someone.”

“So, you two rule Agypt together then?” He says, ignoring the bait.

“Yes, though the absence of my High Priestess is keenly felt, her supplicants fill her place quite well.” the Pharoh replies with a smile.

“You are the one who ordered me here.” Alyssa reminds her.

“And we both serve the will of Agyoth, in all things.” Her words pause for a moment as her expression becomes enigmatic. “So... you’ve been here for a year and yet no pups?”

Nikolaus chokes on his food as others around the table are also flabbergasted by the blunt comment made by  Elysius . Alyssa gives her sister a cross look and sighs.

“It is not without trying but there is a war going on right now.” She huffs, making  Elysius laugh.

“Yes. If the Red Sun permits, I desire to ally my army with yours. Though the skirmish a few days ago was fun, I believe there are lands that still need retaking.”  Elysius changes the subject, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“That would be acceptable... though how did you get your army here? I thought the  Iapoian navy was blockading what few ports Agypt maintains?” Nikolaus retorts, his tone growing curious.

“I could not explain it myself but  Iapoia suffered quite a few losses of their ships.”  Elysius says with a puzzled look. “I, at first, did not believe the reports as it sounded as if the ocean itself was attacking them but with the ships gone, we were able to make the crossing. The timing was pure coincidence... or perhaps  Agyoth willed it to be so.”

Nikolaus lounges back on his throne as the meal continues, pondering this development. With his forces bolstered by the  Agyptians , they would be able to mount an offensive push into  Imperiyian lands but he was also aware that it would soon be winter.  Imperiya was well known to be quite dangerous and inhospitable during the winter months, as violent snowstorms blanketed most of the country and the capital itself was often covered in thick layers of ice due to its proximity to the borders of the largely unexplored region known as the Ice Barrens that made up the north pole.

“Alyssa. Pen a letter of parley and offering of surrender to King Regus.” Nikolaus announces, his voice silencing the conversations at his table immediately. “I believe it would be in his best interests to rethink his allegiances before the spring thaw.”

“We are not pressing on?”  Elysius retorts.

“Winter will set in  Imperiya within the next few months and that will be a war we cannot win under those conditions. Instead, we will work on securing the borders as we wait. They will be vulnerable for a short time, when the spring thaw starts.” Nikolaus growls, the idea sounding pleasant as he speaks it.


	15. Coalescence 15

Waiting out the winter was necessary but Nikolaus found it frustrating as he had little to do aside from diplomatic delegations. With the help of his new council, he settled into the patterns of holding court and governance, as he now had an empire to run. His diplomats brought before him issues and matters from their countries that desired his guidance. Nikolaus found himself challenged, as no two situations or problems were the same and he had to carefully think about his decisions as they would have far reaching consequences if he did not consider each matter carefully. These delegations often left him exhausted.

His change in demeanor had not gone unnoticed, his heart walled off after whom he believed to be the love of his life had left him at the altar shortly before a poorly attempted assassination plot. Though Alyssa withheld the real reason Alexandria had left, it still pained her to see the emotional turmoil he was going through. Though their sex was still passionate, his mind always seemed elsewhere and the behavior was even more pronounced when engaged in more ‘intimate’ negotiations with some of his diplomats.

The stories of his appetites had grown over the months, attracting more and more representatives to his court. Most sent women, daughters or close relatives to be trusted with diplomacy and negotiations, in hopes of using sex to sway the young Emperor’s opinion in their respective favors. Though Nikolaus has grown more comfortable and open to this process, the negotiations typically end up in his favor as he had developed into quite the formidable lover. None, not even Alyssa, matched his stamina and his girth was more than what most mortal women could handle without injury. However, this did little to satisfy the anguish he felt so keenly.

It was often when he felt overwhelmed by his sadness and inaction that he would wander and explore the palace. The structure carved into the mountain was vast and a network of passages, rooms, and tunnels that were eons old. Though he dared not wander too deep into the belly of his home, it fascinated him to find new levels that were completely devoid of contact with the outside world. Some of these areas had been converted into prisons or supply rooms in case of siege or  other emergency.

He returned to the upper levels after a few hours and was winding his way to his chambers when he paused.

A petite, blonde figure dressed in a flattering silken shirt and soft breeches was loitering in the hall, back to him. Nikolaus purred as he smirked to himself, suddenly craving a little impromptu romp in the side room just to the individual’s right. Though he wasn’t exactly quiet walking across the polished stone floor, the person was so absorbed in some pottery on display they were not aware of his approach. Grinning with triumph, Nikolaus placed his clawed hands on those slender hips, having to stoop as the figure was much shorter than him. He bent lower, tip of his tongue tracing the outer shell of the left ear as his hot breath wash over them, making their skin shudder and turn to gooseflesh. Nikolaus froze as the scent he inhaled told him who he was about to violate in this alcove.

“M-my liege?” Kari stammers in a shaky voice, blushing as he glances over his shoulder at the dragon behind him.

“Kari!” Nikolaus exclaims, jerking his hands away as if he had been burned or stung and taking a large step back to put some distance between the two of them.

That had been a mistake as it put the young emperor’s apparent excitement on full display for the petite man, whose eyes were glued to the thick pillars that belonged to the Emperor.

In his hasty embarrassment, Nikolaus tried to cover himself to no avail and he fled down the hall towards his quarters. Kari just stood there, stunned by what had just occurred. The soft pants he was wearing were, quite obviously, tented. He was perplexed and aroused by what had happened, though it wasn’t hard to conclude the vigorous young dragon had mistaken him for a woman. Kari sighed with mild disappointment and decided to return to his room; he need to relieve himself before bringing  about forth the message he had received from his sister.

Before evening repast, Nikolaus pulled himself from his room to tend to the last few court hearings he had put off after his embarrassing run in with Kari earlier in the day. The meetings helped ease his mind though the strange disquiet that had settled in him lingered. He thought to speak to Alyssa after the meal but the ache and growl of his stomach demanded dinner be the focus.

Once the hall was filled and meals served, Nikolaus fell into the usual pattern of political discussion. Preparations of his army was going smoothly as more volunteers flocked to enlist. The invasion of  Imperiya would be difficult but it was necessary, as they had been the center of the Sol Triumvirate the entire time.

“My liege, a moment?” Kari asks as he stands from his seat at the table.

Nikolaus flusters as the young man approaches him, though Kari is far more composed. He hands Nikolaus the letter he had received yesterday from his sister and started relaying the information and intentions of his sister’s words as the young emperor looked over the document.

“My sister needs help, Red Sun. Though she has been able to keep most of the houses at bay, the constant assassination plots are wearing.” Kari says, the strain of concern quaking his voice. “It will only take one time... a brief drop of her guard and I lose her forever.”

“I see. I’ll speak with General  Vakkain about sending a stronger force, now that we can spare the bodies. It would be disastrous to lose Lady Iros.” He assures the young man.

Kari gives him a grateful smile and bows, turning to leave but Nikolaus calls for him to wait, then gets up and draws him over out of ear shot of the table. Alyssa notices this and, non- chalantly , observes their conversation as Nikolaus  is not aware that she can read lips.

“Earlier... I am sorry, that was so inappropriate of me.” Nikolaus manages to say after struggling with the words for a moment.

“It’s alright, my liege.” Kari says quietly, head tilted so he’s looking down at the floor. “I did not expect anything to come of it, given it was a mistake.”

Nikolaus finds himself flabbergasted by Kari’s response, as the young man sounded... disappointed. The exchange between them had not gone unnoticed, as the young dragon caught Alyssa’s amused smirk from the corner of his eye as Kari left the hall.

“Did something happen between you two?” She muses. “Or... something almost  happen ?”

“W-what would give you that idea?” He growls, his voice cracking for a brief moment, giving away his thinly-veiled lie.

“Perhaps the Red Sun’s tastes are a bit broader than I imagined.” She teases him further.

Nikolaus snorts a puff of warm air and heads back to his quarters, suddenly needing some privacy. He wasn’t surprised that Alyssa followed him but it was quite clear he was too distracted to be in ‘the mood’ for the usual nightly romp. He lounged with a book in his lap though he wasn’t reading the contents of the page at all, mind elsewhere. Alyssa fixed him a drink and brought it over, startling the emperor out of his thoughts.

“Kari has you distracted.” She says bluntly. “You’re terrible at hiding your emotions.”

“Alright, yes, since you are going to insist on the matter. I...” He pauses, the words sticking in his throat as he remembers the scene. “I nearly tried to accost Kari in the halls, thinking him a woman.”

“And my guess is he was quite submissive to your brief attentions.” Alyssa muses with obvious pleasure.

He isn’t sure how to respond to that as, indeed, Kari had not shown any disgust for the action and even earlier, he seemed disappointed. It was baffling to him, as they were both males and Nikolaus had never garnered much interest in males yet something about Kari stirred that twist of lust in him since they first met. He became aware of Alyssa’s pronounced observation and immediately snapped his gaze back to his book.

“This is a new feeling to you.”

“I... well... he’s a man, Alyssa! And, I’m a man... well, male.” Nikolaus rumbles.

“So? We both know I court just as many women as men around your palace.” Alyssa grins.

“That’s... different.” He retorts lamely.

“Is it now?”

Nikolaus huffs in frustration, the confusion of emotion now agitating his temper. He closes the book and sets it aside, arms cross over his chest as he stews.

“I... I guess not.” He snorts. “What do I do?”

“Get it out of your system.” Alyssa suggests to him nonchalantly. “Have a private audience with him, take him on a date or just call him here and fuck him.”

“Alyssa!” He protests,  embarrassed by her brash suggestion.

“Well, acting like this clearly isn’t helping and the only way you know for sure is if you try.” She shrugs. “Besides, nothing may come of it. You think too hard about trivial things.”

She gets up and comes around to massage the tender spots around his horns. This clams him down and he relaxes back, tension draining from his body.

“This is hardly trivial.” He growls as he leans back into her.

“In the grander scheme of things, it is. Kari attracts you, there is no shame in that but you two decide where that attraction leads.” Alyssa retorts, as if one were speaking to a child.

“You’ve had sex with him, haven’t you?” Nikolaus says as he turns enough to glance back at her over his shoulder.

“Of course, I have.” She flashes him a brilliant smile. “I believe one of your directives was to keep your diplomats happy in your absence. Did you want details?”

“You were going to regale them anyway so, go on.” He laughs.


	16. Coalescence 16

The pillars of smoke on the horizon made Nikolaus frown but it had been a necessary  manuever . Though he had not been keen on harming the innocent civilians that called  Imperiya home, a message needed to be sent to the sovereign leaders of the nation.  Elysius proved to be very adept at sending the message as her and her forces plowed through and captured territories. The lands they could not spare the men to contain, she burned to the ground after evacuating the residents or executing those that dared to stand against the banner of the Red Sun.

“War is never without bloodshed, my liege.” General  Yaits said in a calm but exhausted voice.

As Nikolaus and his war council planned, they moved on  Imperiya’s borderlands at the first signs of the spring thaw. What sparse forces were left in the borderlands could not stand against Nikolaus’s might and it prevent the effective deployment of the dragon slayer weapons. Whenever reports of sightings of these weapons reached him, Nikolaus sent a task force to deal with them.

The Red Sun’s army pushed deep into  Imperiya’s lands before they mustered their forces entirely and  now they were only a few days from the capital. Each week, the Red Sun’s traction continued to gain momentum as they struck at the heart of his remaining enemy.

“I know but it grows heavier on me,  Yaits .” Nikolaus’s voice traced with melancholy.

The grizzled general does not respond but the silence between them seems to convey his understanding. Nikolaus inhales deeply.

The sun was setting when  Elysisus and her contingent returned. The  Agyptians were, often, given the task of being the vanguard force that struck swiftly at the unexpecting and heralded the main army’s arrival, giving the innocents time to evacuate. This mercy even had some  Imperiyans flock to Nikolaus’s side, seeking the young dragon’s protections though measures were taken to ensure that no spies loyal to the ruling house of the  Salkova have infiltrated.

The Pharoh approaches and kneels to him, her skin still glistening with sweat and her armor flecked with blood and soot. Nikolaus scowls but is, inwardly, pleased she appears to be unharmed.

“What happened?”

“The  Imperyians are mobilizing, sabotage and ambush parties. They are attempting to slow us down or do the work for us, at the expense of their own.” Elysius reports as she rises to her feet.

“What do you mean?”

“When we arrived in Volksva, they had laid a trap. A few of my men were injured but the citizenry...” She pauses, a look of grief crossing her face briefly. “They rounded up much of the town they could not conscript they locked in one of the temples. I tried, my liege but they could not be saved.”

“They... they burned them?!” Nikolaus says, his voice soft with disbelief.

“Yes, which is why it took me longer to return.” She replies with a steely edge. “I tracked them all down and interrogated them.”

“What did you learn?” He growls, temper rising.

“We will encounter an engagement on the borders of  Eryasvik . The  Imperiyans are staging there, full force. We will have to get through them to reach the capital.”

“I see. It was only a matter of time before they managed to organize themselves.” He nods, stroking his chin thoughtful. “Were there signs of the... dragon slayer weapons?”

“My scouts should return with word tomorrow but I would expect every one of those weapons  Imperyian has will be deployed on the field.”  Elysius nods to him.

“Good. Join me for dinner?” He offers to her.

The two retire to his tent, where a hot meal and drink is brought for them.  Elysius’s helm sits next to her feet on the floor as she eats, Nikolaus across from her as he picks at his plate, appetite suddenly reduced.  Elysius notices about halfway through the meal and sets aside her utensils.

“What is on your mind, my liege?” She asks

“Many things.” He sighs with some remorse. “However, those can be discussed later. I have had questions for you but it never felt like the opportunity to ask.”

“I see. Well, I will answer what I can for you.”  Elysius agrees with a slight smile.

“Why did you come here? Why fight for me? Alyssa never really explained the connection between  Agypt and my parents. She seemed... distressed whenever I asked.”

“Ah, it would be. My sister was always the more sensitive, which made her perfect for her position as High Priestess.”  Elysius replies, her expression softening. “Pharaoh Ahmet-ka was my predecessor... our mother and she was very close to the Red Sun.”

“Your mother? I... I had no idea.”

“It does not surprise me.”  Elysius sighs, her expression growing serious. “It seems your enemies run deeper than just the Sol Triumvirate. It is why Alyssa and I decided that she would come here, wait under the guise of a slave, once we heard of your return.”

“I don’t understand.” Nikolaus presses, enthralled as this was a side of his own history he had never known before.

“Ahmet was entrusted in protecting you when Empress Kassandra laid you. From our own records, dragons do not breed very often nor do they produce many offspring. During  The Eclipse, Pharaoh Ahmet was supposed to bring you to  Agypt but... she never made it.”

Elysius pauses, Nikolaus noticing a myriad of emotions crossing her face. Though he had been unaware through that incident.

“We were very young when it happened but the closest of my mother’s cohort believed that someone within the Red Sun’s court betrayed her and kidnapped you. So, when Ahmet never returned home, my grandfather became steward until I was old enough to bear the responsibility as Pharaoh.”

“I... I am sorry, I truly had no idea.” Nikolaus says after a long silence.

“There is no need to be sorry for something you could not control.” She absolves him, her expression brightening. “Besides, the payment for such treachery is almost paid in full.”

“So, this war is as personal for you as it is me.” He says, finally picking at his meal.

“Yes, though you were to be a weapon or a trophy.” She smirks. “Alyssa saw that would not be the case and here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.” Nikolaus chuckles.

He starts when  Elysius gets up and starts removing her armor, the removing the clothing underneath that keeps the leather from chaffing her skin. Where her twin is all soft and voluptuous curves,  Elysius’s body is all svelte muscle. Her caramel skin glistens with the same gold tattoos as her twin, but where-as Alyssa’s tattoos marked just her upper arms and back,  Elysius had them down to her wrists, up her throat and a few carved into the calves of her legs.

“What are you doing?” He asks though his gaze does not stray from her as the binding across her chest is loosen and full breasts spill forth.

“I may not be as soft as my sister but I certainly can fill her... position in her absence.” She smiles as she saunters towards him, resting her hand against his chest.

Nikolaus purrs as he gently traces his sharpened nails along her arm to her shoulder, then moves around to cup her breasts. Despite her earlier statement, the dragon finds she is quite soft here. Arousal distracting him from matters of war, his attention on the woman straddling his lap.

Hands calloused by a lifetime of training stroke the firm flesh presented before her. Nikolaus leans back as he enjoys her attentions,  Elysius certainly not shy nor entirely gentle with her attentions. Though her technique is different, the pharaoh was far bolder as she managed to mount herself on him. She balances herself as she tries to take more but Nikolaus rolls them so he has her under himself.

“Easy.” He purrs against her ear before his kisses trail down her throat.

Elysius writhes and gasps as his teeth playfully presses down on her shoulder in a gentle bite, then trails further to take one breast in his mouth. Hands come up behind his head and stroke the tender flesh between scales, spurning him on. His hips roll as he strokes into her, minding his strength so the pleasure does not become pain. To his surprise, she bites his neck in return as he trails his tongue back up to her neck, arms tight around him as she comes to a shuddering climax.

The young emperor, however, does not relent as he moves his mouth to her neglected breast, taking the peak into his mouth with playful licks and tugs of his teeth.  Elysius cries out loudly as Nikolaus adjusts himself, pressing his other erection into her.

Strong legs clench around his waist, arms up around his neck and fingers dig into the back of his shoulders.  Elysius body rocks and moves with him, her screams and imprecations heard across a great deal of the camp from the Emperor’s tent. Though  Elysius’s stamina is impressive, she finds herself too exhausted to continue despite Nikolaus finding his own release.

She lays with her cheek pressed to his chest, his thundering heartbeat soothing. They lay there in silence, Nikolaus tracing some of the tattoos on her back. His mind wanders back to the campaign how close to the end they are... or at least, what Nikolaus hopes to be the end.


	17. Coalescence 17

Months it takes Nikolaus and his forces to reach the heart of  Imperiya ;  Oscova . The outer ring of the city burns as Nikolaus stands on the parapet, watching. The skies are constantly over-cast and the chill of winter hangs threateningly over them. The  Imperiyans had rallied and threatened to slow down their momentum, which would have left them stranded in the harsh winter if they had not  maded it to  Oscova . Now, as the first blizzards threatened to arrive any day now, Nikolaus had pushed his forces to occupy part of the outer ring of the city.

As before, Nikolaus did not wish to endanger the civilians more than the war had already had but the  Salkova’s were not so merciful. Whole districts were burned and collapsed to impede Nikolaus’s siege, many left dead or wounded in hopes of using Nikolaus’s empathy and compassion against him. However, the tactic was only partially successful. More flocked to his banner as their would-be conquerors did not rape and slaughter as the propaganda for years had suggested, feeling safer under the protective yet terrifying presence of the dragon often perched on the parapets.

A second wall kept them at bay, the dragon slayer weapons distributed to ward Nikolaus off from attacking himself to open the way for his troops. Though the young dragon was a weapon all on his own, even a glancing strike from one of those weapons would be devastating. The scar on his flank would always be a reminder of the close call he had.

“My liege.” General  Vakkain calls shortly after saluting him.

The dragon’s great head swings around to look down upon his ally, golden eyes thoughtful. “Report.”

“There is a messenger, I think, for you.” He says, voice and face expressing confusion. “Frankly, I could barely understand what she was saying but she mentioned Lady  Timberwulf ...”

“Was this woman accompanied by a bear?” Nikolaus asks.

“Yes. The largest beast I’ve ever seen.” Vakkain confirms for him.

“I see. Then I will go speak with her.” He rumbles as he turns and glides off the parapet to where his camp is staged.

His forces had taken over a sizable tavern to be his command center. Nikolaus insisted the man be paid and they treat the establishment with respect during their occupation. This compassion extended to the repair and restoration of homes and businesses being affected by the siege as best they could. Some of the more seasoned veterans and generals questioned the Emperor’s reasonings at first but as the siege grew into weeks and months, the people grew less hostile and even some were welcoming to sheltering the invading soldiers. Such an unorthodox approach was met with success and the skeptics quieted when they found themselves not having to worry about an uprising in the midst of their campaign.

“Aye, finally come to speak with this wee mortal, eh,  ya fat- arsed lizard?” The diminutive red hair shouted up at Nikolaus as she sat astride her massive bear.

“Fen.” Nikolaus growls with some amusement. “What brings you here?”

“Lena wanted  ta let  ya know she’ll be  joinin ’  ya in a few days.” Fen retorts, picking at something in her ear for a moment. “Someone tried to assassinate ‘er few months back, found out the  snek com fa here so she’s been slicin’ off ‘er own piece of the lands.”

“An assassin?!” Nikolaus is surprised, as no one had reported it to him before.

“Aye,  ain’t get far. Went around uniting da tribes and houses. Those that didn’t  wanna play got wiped. Afta  tha furst few, rest fell in line.” Fen grins. “Now we  comin ’ where all the fun is.”

“Lady  Timberwulf is coming here? With an army?” He asks with disbelief.

“Aye. Couple thousand strong,  nuthin ’ too impressive but they coming from the north-east. Says she’ll meet  ya at the center before this all done.”

“I see. And what about you?”

Fen reaches down to rub the large bear behind one of his ears, the beast growling with appreciation. “Said ta hang around here, ‘elp out.”

“Well, make yourself comfortable.” Nikolaus offers to her.

Nikolaus watched the strange pair saunter off to one of the temporary barracks, Nikolaus finding himself pondering how the tiny woman had managed to tame that bear but his mind became consumed with plans. Lena arriving with forces of her own would tip the siege further in their favor but if the  Imperiyians noticed her approach, they would have time to split their forces and mobilize. He grinds his teeth, then shape shifts and goes to find his generals and field commanders.

Luckily, they were all having a meeting to coordinate efforts in preparation for the brewing storm. They paused and greeted their liege with respect when he arrives. Golden eyes glance at the war map before them.

“Fortifications?” He asks though it’s more a statement of the obvious.

“Yes. The incoming storm is expected to last for several days and cut off visibility.” General  Yaits reports to him.

“I see. Well, I just received word that Lady  Timberwulf has a force approaching from the north-east.” The news is a surprise to everyone in the room. “We may have an advantage here.”

He approaches the table and moves one of the Red Sun markers towards the gates that are, currently, barring thier way.

“This will be a gamble but we’ll use the storm as cover, as I believe Lady  Timberwulf will, as breaching those gates will be difficult for her unless the  Imperiyian forces are distracted.”

“What is it that you plan, my liege?” one of the commander’s speaks up.

“The coming storm.” Nikolaus grins.

The frozen winds came howling first, rattling loose tiles and snapping banners in their fury. The temperature had already been dropping once the sun was gone but with the quick roll in of the storm, the temperature was absolutely freezing. The gusting winds were problematic but Nikolaus found if he went above the storm clouds, it was less of a strain on his wings. Though over the months he had been strengthening them, he was still a long way off from mastering his aerial nature. Nikolaus dipped under the clouds into the raging blizzard to check his position, wings catching the winds and propelling him forward faster than he could achieve on his own.

The plan was for him to circle above the city and use the storm to mask and facilitate his navigation to take out the defenses on the battlements. The storm was severe enough that the  dragonslayer weapons would be ineffective and pose little harm to him, enabling the young dragon to destroy them. His aim was to bring down both the eastern and southern gates. With the gates removed his forces could flood the inner city and push towards the palace while  Timberwulf could begin her invasion with little obstacles in her way.

Nikolaus could feel frost forming on his scales and the edges of his wings as he coasted towards his first target. None could see him in these conditions, hardly casting a shadow with the sky being darkened by the storm. The first funnel of fire catches the  Imperiyians completely off-guard and utterly annihilates the  dragonslayer ballistae stationed on the battlements. Soldiers not immediately incinerated run for cover or throw themselves from the walls to avoid the flames.

His wings fold quickly against his body, enabling him to drop straight to the ground. He crushes a building under him and the ground quakes under his weight but Nikolaus does not focus on that. The sealed gate is just ahead to the left and the  Imperiyian defenses are in disarray. He gallops forward and throws his body against it. The wood and steel creaks and splinters but  does not yield. Snarling, Nikolaus takes a few steps back and bathes the structure in flames. The metal glows, the wood crisps to white ash, and the stone work is black and cracked. Muscles bunch and contract under scales and leathery skin and Nikolaus rushes at the gate again. This time, it shatters open, sending the massive gate flying into a building across the water. Fragmented piece of wood, stone, and metal fly in every direction and the breach sends the  Imperiyians fleeing.

Arrows bouncing uselessly off his thick hide, Nikolaus bathes the battlements in flame once more before stretching his wings wide and taking off, letting the storm winds push him off to his next destination. It was all going to plan and within the hour, the southern gate also fell to him and his armies flooded the street.

The fighting slows as darkness falls, though the  Imperiyians try to ambush them a few times with no success. Reports reach Nikolaus the next morning of Lady  Timberwulf and her forces arriving through the eastern gate. He orders a few of his generals to take a couple of regiments and follow Fen to group up with their new allies and take control of the outer city.

His attention is on taking the palace in the center.

The siege lasts several days, the storm howling and beating upon everyone. However,  Tsraina Salkova , surrenders as her forces and her city are decimated. Nikolaus waits for her, in full dragon form, in the palace courtyard.  Elysius and Lena flank him on either side, their banners snapping in the cold wind. The Red Sun’s generals also stand at attention with at least two regiments in the courtyard to ensure no trickery from the Imperiyians.

“Should have had you killed before you hatched.”  Tsraina snorts with distaste, managing to muster an insult despite the great blow to her ego.

“A failure I will remind you and your family of for generations.” Nikolaus growls. “I will keep  Odysia ,  Villna , and Zory and Lady  Timberwulf will keep the norther lands she has taken in exchange for your surrender. Your name will be added to the Accords.”

“I get nothing from this!” She protests immediately.

“Your only other remaining option is I tear this palace down, kill you and your supporters, and take all of this land.” He snarls menacingly. “Choose.”

A muscle in  Tsraina’s jaw twitches and, for a moment, it would appear she would remain defiant but she relents under the dragon’s intense gaze. General  Vakkain comes forth with a parchment bearing the accords and an attendant with a collapsible table and a quick. With great chagrin,  Imperiya binds its self to the Draconis Accords, ending three years of intense war.

Nikolaus’s  reclamation is complete.

The Red Sun occupies  Oscova for the remainder of winter. Some resources and man power are put into helping with repair work on the outer city. Lady Timberwulf, after a brief meeting with Nikolaus, returns to her homelands so she may begin her own rebuilding and settle into her new role as ‘Northern Queen’. When the spring thaw comes, Nikolaus and his forces make the long trip back to the heart of his reforged empire, the cold light of the northern sun marking the first dawn of what was only the beginning of his shaping of the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of Red Sun's Dawn. I hope you guys enjoyed the read. This is the first time I've finished such a large OC project.
> 
> The last few chapters were, admittedly, very sloppy. I was growing frustrated and impatient with the pacing as I was working on it and well... that didn't turn out quite the way I wanted but I wanted to get the idea down and done. This is the 4th or 5th out of a series of drafts over the years between me and Greyassassin.
> 
> Even now, I'm working on what I hope to be a 'final' draft in hopes of possibly publishing it. Events will be widely edited and some new things placed in and a WHOLE LOT of fixing contradictions and plot holes. This draft won't be posted, since I am going to publish but the current goal is Winter 2021 for that goal. I'll sneak some previews via my Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook and Ko-fi so if you don't follow those accounts, please consider it to keep up to date and continue to help support me
> 
> This is only the beginning for Nikolaus. There is a sequel being drafted called Red Sun's Zenith. I will start posting this in April (2021) as well as progress my existing projects as I've left them sit idle for awhile.
> 
> Thank you, again, for reading and support. I will always take C&C and reviews and please check out some of my other works and let me know what you think of 'em too.


End file.
